Back Then
by renewtshn
Summary: Berawal dari Kim Junmyeon yang disebangkukan dengan siswi peraih juara umum, Zhang Yixing. Junmyeon merasa kalau teman sebangku barunya sangat menyebalkan. Namun, perlahan ia menyadari kalau Yixing adalah gadis yang sangat spesial untuknya. EXO SuLay GS. Slight! Hunhan, KrisTao, and Junmyeon-Seulgi. [AU! School life, dldr.]


_Mereka duduk depan belakang._

_Titik-titik biru mulai menodai bagian belakang baju seragam si anak lelaki._

_Ketika ia menoleh, senyuman si gadis membuat si anak lelaki bermimpi selama delapan tahun,_

_dan terbelenggu seumur hidup._

—_a quote from You are the Apple of my Eye._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Kim Junmyeon."_

_Suasana ruang Kesiswaan hari itu sangat sunyi._

_Hanya ada aku, dan suara decitan sepatu milik Xu-_laoshi_._

_"Kau tau, apa alasanmu masuk kesini?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah dingin._

_Aku menggeleng malas._

_"Ini sudah lebih dari kesepuluh kalinya, bukan?"_

_"Sudahlah Xu-_laoshi_, kalau kau ingin membuat suasana ini makin menyebalkan, lebih baik aku pulang saja." kataku sambil menyeret tas keluar_

_Sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi, Xu-_laoshi_ menyuruhku kembali duduk._

_Dan_— _aku benar-benar menurutinya._

_"Kim Junmyeon. Lihat ini!" titahnya sambil memberikan selembar kertas._

_Kubaca dalam hati,_

'daftar merah? Dan aku ada di peringkat pertama?'

Great!

_Malam ini pasti ibu akan menyuruhku tidur diluar._

_"Kau sudah ada di peringkat pertama sejak berada di kelas 1 SMP."_

_"lalu?" tanyaku malas_

_Xu-_laoshi_ terlihat berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri,_

_"kau... akan duduk sebangku dengan Zhang Yixing. Ini berlaku mulai besok."_

_Aku terlonjak kaget._

_Sial! Kenapa dia sembarangan mengganti _classmat— _ah iya, dia kan guruku._

_Dan satu lagi._

_KENAPA HARUS ZHANG YIXING?!_

_Dari sekian murid kelas 3A, kenapa harus siswi yang satu itu?!_

_Mulai Huang Zitao sepupuku, Byun Baekhyun, atau siapapun itu. Kenapa bukan mereka saja?!_

_Oh ayolah, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang menempati peringkat 1 di daftar merah sebangku dengan siswi peringkat 1 daftar hitam?!_

_"T-tapi bu_—_"_

_"Saya tidak menerima penolakan!"_

_Seketika itulah,_

_aku mengerti kalau benar-benar sudah tidak ada harapan lagi._

'siapapun... tolong selamatkan aku dari gadis yang sering menyebutku kekanak-kanakan.'

.

.

**Title : Back Then**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Cast : member EXO dan beberapa OC**—mungkin. —

**Genre : Friendship / Romance**—yang lain silahkan cari sendiri/?/

**Rate : T**

** Pair : cek sendiri di ****_summary_**** ya /ditebas/**

**Warn : ****_Genderswitch_****, ****_Typo_****, dan lain-lain.**

**Disclaimer : ****_I own nothing. _****Cerita ini hanya milik seorang Giddens Ko, dan saya hanya sedikit merubahnya.**

**Note : Jika ada yang tidak minat dengan ****_Genderswitch_****, saya persilahkan untuk close tab :) Dan maafkan kalau ada kesamaan ide hoho~**

**Italic=Flashback. Alur cerita ini maju mundur, jadi ya begitulah.. Soalnya aku males pake tulisan flashback diawalTTATT**

**Daftar merah untuk anak-anak berandalan, daftar hitam untuk anak-anak yang jadi juara umum.**

**Selamat membaca!**

.

.

Aku sibuk mengedit naskah novel terbaruku yang berjudul, _Stuck on Rain_. Setelah itu, aku akan menuju Hongdae menggunakan _subway_ untuk menghadiri salah satu pameran novel.

Oh~ hidup menjadi seorang penulis benar-benar rumit.

Sambil sesekali membetulkan ejaan yang salah, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati,

_Bagaimana kabarnya ya, gadis itu..._

Saat membuka akun _Facebook_, aku menemukan ID Zhang Yixing di _friendlist_ku yang sedang _online_.

"hei. Ada waktu sebentar?" ketikku pada kolom pesan

_Ding!_ Tidak lama kemudian, dia membalas.

_"tentu saja ada. AH! Penulis Kim, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"menyedihkan. Aku baru saja putus dengan Seulgi. Kau sendiri?"

_"haha~ kasihan sekali kau ini. Makanya, jangan bersifat kekanak-kanakan terhadap pacarmu sendiri!"_

Aku terkekeh,

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh mengejarmu lagi?"

_Ding!_

_"kekanak-kanakan. Di umurmu yang sudah 27 tahun itu, kusarankan untuk berhenti bermain kejar-kejaran.."_

"memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah punya pacar baru? Ah. Betapa tidak beruntungnya diriku ini" balasku lagi sambil memandangi jam di sudut layar.

Masih 09.46, rupanya.

_"bodoh. Aku hanya sedang menikmati pekerjaan sampinganku sebagai _songwriter_."_

"kau? _Songwriter_? Kukira kau hanya tertarik dengan _Children Summer Camp_ di pegunungan dekat rumah neneknya Baekhyun." ledekku

_"berapa kali harus kubilang? Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa lagu. Ingin mendengarnya? Lagipula, aku butuh komentar dari seorang senior sepertimu."_

_Senior apanya_, pikirku dalam hati.

"boleh juga. Lagipula, pameran novel di Hongdae sepertinya masih lama."

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia mengunggah tiga lagu dengan sebuah _caption _tambahan,

_Tuliskan komentarmu setelah mendengarkan laguku ya~ _xie xie ni^ ^

Ah,

_Bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini kau manis juga ya._

Aku mengunduh ketiga-tiganya,

dan segera mendengar lagu pertama yang berjudul _Beside_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bagaimana rasanya duduk disamping Zhang Yixing?_

_Simpel saja: Benar. Benar. Membosankan._

_Atau: Malu, tertekan, dan sangat tidak nyaman._

_Disaat siswa dari daftar hitam mencoba membuat lelucon, semua ikut tertawa._

_Tetapi, saat giliranku membuat lelucon, dia menjawab dengan nada datar, "dasar kekanak-kanakan."_

_Karena itu, aku memilih diam dan menelungkupkan wajahku diatas kedua lengan._

_"Kim Junmyeon, jangan mencoba untuk tidur." bisiknya ditengah pelajaran Xu-_laoshi_ berlangsung_

_"apaan sih?" aku menoleh, dan mendapati ia sedang menatapku intens_

_"hei, sebenarnya kau sangat pintar. Kalau mau belajar dengan tekun, nilaimu pasti akan meningkat."_

_Jawaban yang benar-benar tidak relevan._

_"yeah~ Aku tau kalau diriku ini sangat pintar." jawabku sambil menggambar komik di halaman belakang buku matematika_

_Dia segera mengambil _drawing pen_ku, dan segera memberikan buku kumpulan rumus,_

_"kalau begitu, pergunakan kepintaranmu itu. Ingat, biaya sekolah sangat mahal!" Zhang Yixing mulai bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu yang menasehati anaknya yang nakal._

_Intinya,_

_Zhang Yixing bertingkah seperti orang dewasa,_

_dan aku yang sangat kekanak-kanakan._

_Dari awal,_

_Kim Junmyeon tidak cocok duduk disebelah Zhang Yixing._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"heh, Kim Junmyeon."_

_Sial. Dia menemukan tempat persembunyian baruku!_

_"bisa tidak kau pulang saja sekarang? Kalau kau disekitarku itu hanya akan mengganggu." ucapku malas-malasan_

_Dia segera menagih buku matematika milikku,_

_"mana satu soal yang kuberikan kemarin? Awas ya kalau kau tidak mengerjakannya!"_

_Aku segera menyodorkan buku matematikaku padanya, karena kalau sudah seperti ini caranya seorang perempuan tetap saja menyeramkan._

—plus_, marahnya orang yang sering marah tidak berlaku didepan marahnya orang yang jarang marah, contohnya ya... Zhang Yixing yang satu ini._

_"nih." kataku sambil menunjuk salah satu dari soal-soal yang ia berikan hari-hari sebelumnya_

_Yixing tampak mengecek jawabanku dengan jawaban di buku matematikanya sendiri. Sesekali, ia mengangguk dan berfikir sambil menatapku sekilas._

Yes_! Berarti aku akan lolos dari tangkapann_—

_"Kau salah lagi, Junmyeon." ucapnya dingin sambil menyerahkan buku matematikaku_

Mood_ku semakin turun ketika mengecek jawabanku yang beberapa tulisannya dilingkari oleh spidol warna merah._

Crap.

_ KENAPA DIA MENCORETI BUKU MILIKKU?!_

_"a-apa maksudm_—_"_

_"kau punya banyak kesalahan disini." potongnya _—_masih dengan nada yang dingin_—_._

_"Kesalahan? Seingatku aku mengerjakannya sampai semalaman, deh." kilahku_

_Yixing berkata lagi,_

_"secara jawaban, kau menang. Bahkan jawabanmu terlihat lebih lengkap dari punyaku."_

_Aku tersenyum kemenangan._

_"hei. Jangan senang dulu!"_

_Yixing melanjutkan penjelasannya,_

_"tulisanmu sedikit urakan. Tidak ada tanggal diatasnya. Bekas penghapus masih banyak. Dan, apa-apaan ini! Kau bahkan memakai pulpen dengan tinta merah saat menulis soal!"_

_Kekesalanku sudah berada di puncak, sepertinya._

_Segera aku mengeluarkan beberapa kata-kata andalanku,_

_"begitu saja kau permasalahkan? Pikiranmu sempit sih."_

_Yixing membalasnya dengan perkataan andalannya juga,_

_"kau yang harus aku permasalahkan! Standar kelulusan untuk masuk SMA tahun ini lebih sulit! Kau mau lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan hanya karena tulisanmu seperti itu?"_

_"pikiranmu benar-benar sulit ditebak, Yixing. Terkadang dewasa_— _namun merepotkan juga. Kalau seperti ini, kau bisa menikah seusai kelulusan SMP." kataku _—_yang mungkin terdengar seperti sindiran untuknya_—_._

_Yixing tampak tertunduk, ia sempat mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, namun ia urungkan lagi._

_"kau... benar-benar kekanak-kanakan." ucapnya dingin, dan segera meninggalkan bangku didepanku._

_Perhatianku teralihkan padanya, bagaimanapun_— _aku tidak tau apa Yixing akan merusak fasilitas umum diluar sana, walaupun itu tidak mungkin._

_Sebelum pergi keluar sekolah, ia menaruh selembar kertas di meja._

_Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, aku segera membacanya._

"What-to-do List:

- Mulailah mengerjakan soal-soal di buku paket matematika, fisika-biologi-kimia.

- Datang kesekolah sebelum jam 7 dan berlatih pronounce di atap sekolah.

- Sering-sering untuk membaca novel, atau cerpen. Ingat, kalau ingin jadi komikus, atau novelis sekalipun kau harus belajar dari seniman lain!

Lakukan hal ini setiap hari, dan kita lihat apa kau bisa masuk SMA Seoul hanya dengan jalur Akademik.

—Zhang Yixing."

_"..kenapa kau terlalu memperhatikanku, sih?" gumamku sambil merengut_

_Segera aku meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat_— _iya, aku berniat menolak _what-to-do list_nya. Terdengar seperti masalah untukmu?_

_Tapi.. kenyataannya aku tidak bisa lepas dari perintah seorang yang terlalu kejam seperti Zhang Yixing. Karena_—

—_sepulang sekolah, aku segera membeli buku kumpulan cerpen lokal dan segera menyetel _alarm_._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Junmyeon!"_

_"hei, Yifan!"_

_Yifan_—_atau nama bekennya: Kris. Dia teman masa kecilku_— _berkata,_

_"pinjam buku paket Bahasa Inggris punyamu, dong!"_

_Aku menolak mentah-mentah,_

_"tidak. Lagipula aku akan memakainya. Dan_— _HEI! Bahkan tanpa buku paketpun kau sudah menguasai pelajaran yang satu itu!"_

_Kris memasang wajah memelasnya_— _OHTIDAKTIDAKTIDAK. JANGAN YANG SATU ITU!_

_"aku pinjam, ya~?"_

_Dan akhirnya_—

—_aku berhasil 'meleleh' hanya karena wajahnya yang ahsudahlah itu._

_Aku segera mencari buku paket bahasa Inggrisku._

_Nyatanya..._

_'_tidak ada... Bagaimana ini?!' _batinku frustasi seraya mengacak dan mengeluarkan isi tasku_

_Sial!_

_Apalagi, kali ini yang menjadi guru pengganti adalah Yoon-_sonsaengnim_. _

_Dia adalah sumber kelemahanku diurutan ketiga, sebelum ibuku dan_—

—_Zhang Yixing tentunya._

_"jangan-jangan, kau juga tidak membawanya?" tanya Kris dengan nada ketakutan_

_Aku mengangguk pasrah._

_"SIAL! Kita berdua akan dihukum olehnya!" teriak Kris frustasi_

_Tepat saat itu, seorang Huang Zitao datang dihadapan kami_— _ralat, di hadapan Kris._

_"tidak bawa buku paket, ya?" tanya Zitao penasaran_

_Kris mengangguk._

_"nih. Kebetulan, Baekhyun punya dua buku jadi kupinjamkan satu untukmu." Zitao menyerahkan sebuah buku paket miliknya untuk Kris_— _iya, untuk Kris. Mereka lupa kalau ada aku disini._

_"a-ah, _xie xie_. Junmyeon, Zitao, aku akan ke kelas 3C ya!" seru Kris sambil berlari kegirangan_

_Lain lagi dengan Zitao yang membeku mendengar sepupunya berada dekat dengannya._

_"oh, Junmyeon-_ge_. Maaf ya, heheh." kekehnya sambil membuat _peace sign

_Aku menghela napas berat,_

_"sudahlah. Oh ya, siapkan mentalmu untuk melihat hukuman terbaruku dari Yoon-_sonsaengnim_."_

* * *

><p><em>Dengan malas, aku mengambil bangku disebelah kiri Yixing yang sibuk menulis.<em>

_"ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?" tanya Yixing masih memfokuskan diri ke bukunya_

_Bahkan, dia tau kalau aku sedang tidak membawa buku._

_"bukan apa-apa. Hanya buku bahasa inggris yang tertinggal."_

_Yixing menoleh kearahku yang sibuk menggambar komik._

_"ada apa? Sudah lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." sahutku sedikit gugup _—_memangnya siapa yang tidak gugup ketika ditatap seperti itu? Ah, aku seperti gadis saja._ —

_Aku menolehkan pandanganku kearahnya._

_Entah kenapa, Yixing jadi terlihat lebih serius menulis di bukunya._

_Dan_— _aku baru menyadari kalau dia sedang menulis di buku paket bahasa inggris._

'..kenapa semua orang hari ini terlihat sangat aneh, sih?'

* * *

><p><em>"Junmyeon, Yoon-<em>sonsaengnim_ sudah datang. Bereskan mejamu!" bisik Yixing ditengah kegiatan menggambarku_

_Suasana mendadak mencekam._

_Para murid mulai berkeringat dingin._

_Tidak ada yang berani mengobrol, saat itu yang terdengar hanya derap kaki guru-perempuan-tapi-_killer_ itu._

_"sebelumnya... Buka buku paket masing-masing. Ibu akan memeriksa pekerjaan rumah masing-masing." ucap Yoon-_sonsaengnim_ memulai pelajaran hari ini_

_Keringat dingin ikut bercucuran di leherku._

_Tiba-tiba, Yixing mendadak berdiri dari kursinya,_

_"maaf, Yoon-_sonsaengnim_. Aku tidak membawa buku paketnya."_

_Semua mendongak kaget kearahnya, termasuk aku._

_Tunggu! Bukannya kau membawa buku pa_—

—_eh.. Kenapa kau menaruh buku paketmu sendiri di mejaku, seakan-akan kau benar-benar tidak membawanya?!_

_"hei! Kau jangan berusaha menipu Yoon-_sonsaengnim_, bodoh!" bisikku sambil menarik-narik lengan kirinya_

_Nyatanya, ini tidak berhasil._

_Yixing _—_pura-pura_— _tidak mendengarku._

_"..kau?" Yoon-_sonsaengnim _menatap Yixing heran, sedetik kemudian_—

—_tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan setan._

_OHTIDAKTIDAKTIDAK KENAPA AKHIRNYA MALAH JADI SEPERTI INI?!_

_"Zhang Yixing..._

_...pergi ke gudang sekolah, sekarang juga."_

_Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak._

_Aku menarik lengan Yixing lagi,_

_"heh! Kau bercanda? Kau ingin mati ya?!" bisikku lagi_

_Yixing benar-benar tidak mau mendengarku._

_...ngomong-ngomong,_

_kenapa aku terlihat sangat perhatian padanya ya?_

* * *

><p><em>Bel pulang sudah berbunyi.<em>

_Ah~ Akhirnya._

_Aku segera memasukkan buku-buku dan _drawing pen_ku kedalam ransel._

_Dan tiba-tiba, Yifan datang _—_lagi_—.

_"Junmyeon!" serunya_

_"ada apa lagi?" tanyaku sambil mendongak malas_

_"jangan begitu dong! Semangat sedikit!" sahut Yifan sambil menepuk pundakku_

_Aku menatapnya malas,_

_"entahlah. Aku hanya tidak bersemangat siang ini."_

_"ohoho. Pasti karena kau kehilangan _classmate_mu, benar?" Yifan menggodaku lagi._

_"Kau gila! I-itu tidak mungkin!" aku mendadak gugup_

_Oh Tuhan._

_Sepertinya emosiku akan berubah seperti emosi seorang gadis!_

_"yeah~ Kau jarang gugup seperti itu, Myeon~"_

_"Kris bodoh! Berhenti menggangguku!" Aku berteriak_

_"kkk. Siapa juga yang menggangg_—"

_Seseorang membuka pintu kelas,_

_"...ah, kenapa kalian belum pulang?"_

_Kami menoleh,_

_ternyata itu Yixing._

_...ya, hanya dia._

_"Kris? Tidak pulang? Bukankah kau ada janji, ya?" tebak Yixing_—_yang nyatanya tepat_—_._

_Yifan menepuk keningnya,_

_"oh iya. Aku baru ingat hehe. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku Yixing! Semuanya aku pulang duluan~!" serunya sambil berlari menjauhi pintu._

_Suasana menjadi canggung diantara kami._

_Yixing yang biasa langsung menyeramahiku, kini berjalan riang kearah bangkunya _—_lebih tepatnya bangku kami_—_ dan mengubek-ubek kolong bangkunya._

_Sedangkan aku, yang biasanya tidak nyaman berada disekitarnya, hanya bisa berdiri mematung._

_"AH! Akhirnya ketemu juga~" sahutnya sambil mengeluarkan sekotak biskuit dari kolong bangku._

_Biskuit._

_JADI KAU BERUBAH KEKANAK-KANAKAN SEPERTI ITU HANYA KARENA BISKUIT?!_

_"hei, hei. Jangan anggap aku seperti angin lalu lalang!" seruku_

_"oh, kau. Mana soal yang kuberikan kemarin?" tanyanya polos_

_Muncullah perempatan siku-siku seperti di _anime_ yang biasa kutonton._

_"BODOH! SETELAH 7 JAM BERADA DI GUDANG, KAU HANYA BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU PADAKU?!" teriakku emosi_

_Raut wajah Yixing masih belum berubah,_

_"baiklah.. kau mau biskuit?" tawarnya_

_"OH AYOLAH! ADA SERIBU PERTANYAAN YANG HARUS KUAJUKAN PADAMU DAN ITU SEMUA BENAR-BENAR PENTING! SERIUSLAH!" aku berteriak lagi_

_"b-baiklah." katanya lagi_

_Aku mengatur nafasku,_

_"kenapa.. kenapa kau menyerahkan buku bahasa inggrismu sendiri padaku?"_

_Yixing tersenyum,_

_"karena permasalahan utamaku adalah kau."_

_Seketika aku ingat perkataannya kemarin,_

_"_kau yang harus aku permasalahkan! Standar kelulusan untuk masuk SMA tahun ini lebih sulit! Kau mau lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan hanya karena tulisanmu seperti itu?_"_

_Meskipun aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya, aku sangat berterimakasih pada Yixing _—_tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakannya langsung! Ini masih menyangkut statusku yang lebih mirip seperti anak didiknya._

_Yixing tersenyum lagi, menampilkan _dimple_ yang selama ini disembunyikannya,_

_"ngomong-ngomong, PRmu kuperiksa minggu depan saja ya! Kebetulan aku akan ikut _Youth Summer Camp_ besok. _Annyeong_!" dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearahku sembari melangkah riang keluar kelas_

_Seperginya, aku masih diam di tempatku._

_Bangku dimana ia duduk disebelahku,_

_dengan riang menceritakan pengalamannya di _Summer Camp_,_

_atau saat memarahiku karena tidak mengerjakan tugas._

_Senyumnya yang manis itu, membuatku menggumamkan sesuatu,_

_"ah. Musim semi rupanya sudah datang."_

Zhang Yixing,

satu nama yang akan menghanyutkan masa mudaku.

.

.

.

"dasar bodoh." decakku kesal sambil mengganti dengan lagu berikutnya

Untuk apa membuat lagu seperti ini?

Kau, jangan membuatku membentakmu lagi, ya.

Lagu berikutnya yang kuputar: _the night that i left home._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"tidak menyenangkan! Aku harus bersekolah dengan orang-orang yang sudah kukenal lama!" keluhku di depan papan pengumuman._

_Ya._

_Saat kelulusan, Xu-_laoshi _memberitahukan bahwa murid bisa memilih salah satu dari dua SMA yang masih satu yayasan dengan SMP kami; SMA Seoul dan SMA Busan_—_yeah, meskipun letaknya sedikit jauh._

_Ia juga memberikan beberapa tambahan; jika lulus ujian akhir dengan rata-rata diatas 85 dan memilih melanjutkan ke SMA Seoul, maka diberikan beasiswa 100.000 KRW per bulan. Sedangkan jika yang mendapat nilai rata-rata dibawah 85 dan melanjutkan studi ke SMA Busan, beasiswanya 60.000 KRW per bulan._

_Beruntunglah, hampir semua dari kelas 3A mendapat nilai diatas 85, meskipun hanya setengahnya yang berniat masuk ke SMA Seoul._

_Zhang Yixing? Jangan ditanya lagi. Dia bahkan dapat masuk ke _International School —well, _nilai rata-ratanya juga 97._

_Itu bukan angka yang main-main tentunya. Aku yang mendapat rata-rata 92 juga sangat bersyukur. Xu-_laoshi_ juga sempat terharu melihat perubahanku._

_"sudah kubilang kan! Jika kau serius, apa saja yang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi." seru Yixing sambil menepuk pundakku_

_"yeah~ Kalau sedang serius, bahkan aku seringkali takut dengan diriku sendiri." aku menyombongkan diri_

_Yixing menatapku malas._

_"tapi menurutku, kau bisa masuk ke sekolah yang lebih elit dari SMA Seoul, dan yang lebih mendukungmu untuk rajin belajar." sahutku sedikit memujinya_

_Yixing tertawa kecil,_

_"haha. Apanya yang rajin belajar! Sepulang sekolah saja aku sering bersepeda di Hangang Park!"_

_Aku tersenyum,_

_"lain kali kalau pergi ke Hangang, ajak juga aku, dong!" kataku sedikit berbasa-basi_

_"tentu saja. Jangan lupa membawa botol minum sendiri, ya!" jawabnya sedikit berbasa-basi _—_juga._

_Siang itu, kami bersama murid SMP Seoul lainnya melakukan survey kecil-kecilan untuk mengecek apa SMA yang cocok untuk masing-masing orang._

_Aku dan Yixing melihat beberapa _—_calon_— _kakak kelas yang lalu lalang sambil bersenda gurau dengan akrabnya._

_Yixing menghela nafas berat._

_"ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran_

_"tidak akan berhasil." jawabnya singkat_

_"maksudmu?"_

_"teman-teman dekatku kebanyakan memilih SMA Busan. Kau tau sendiri kan, hanya sedikit siswi yang berminat masuk ke SMA ini.." lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa_

_Aku menjawab sekenanya,_

_"kau ini kan siswi pintar, siapa yang tidak mau berteman denganmu?"_

_"kekanak-kanakan. Tidak semudah itu!" serunya sambil memalingkan wajah_

_"aku benci orang yang datang hanya saat membutuhkan. Dia pikir semua orang itu pembantunya? Lucu sekali." decaknya sarkastik_

_Hei-hei, perempuan baik sepertimu bisa berkata seperti itu juga ya?_

_"pasti berat untukmu yang selalu dijadikan bahan contekan." Aku berusaha memaklumi_

_"tapi.. sudahlah, jangan bahas ini lagi." Yixing masih tampak kesal_

_Kami melanjutkan obrolan sesampainya di koridor,_

_"ngomong-ngomong, ingin masuk jurusan apa?" tanyaku masih memfokuskan diri _—_biar tidak menabrak tembok. Bagaimana kalau dilihat orang lain?_ —

_"Xiao-_jie_ menyarankanku masuk ke IPS, begitu juga adikku. Aku sendiri ingin masuk IPA.. Bagaimana denganmu?" ia balik bertanya_

_"tunggu. Xiao-_jie_ itu kakak kandungmu? Dan, apa? Kau punya adik?"_

_"bukan. Namanya Luhan, biasanya dipanggil kak Lu. Adikku masuk ke jurusan Bahasa, tapi di SMA Changwon. Bukannya sepupumu kenal dia?"_

_"sepupu... Kim Jongin, maksudmu?"_

_Yixing mengangguk,_

_"yap. Tanyakan saja nama adikku pada Kim Jongin itu!"_

_"jangan sok misterius." Aku menatapnya malas_

_"iya iya. Namanya Kyungsoo. Tingginya kira-kira seperti Baekhyun."_

_"nama yang bagus. Sampaikan salamku padanya, ya." candaku_

_"salam atas nama Kim-Junmyeon-yang-jadi-langganan-daftar-merah, maksudmu?" tanyanya setengah menyindir_

_"hei!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Junmyeon."<em>

_"apa?" tanyaku_

_"ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi, kan?"_

_Aku berfikir,_

_"pertanyaan yang mana? Setauku tadi kau banyak bertanya deh."_

_"pelupa. Tadi kan aku tanya kau ingin masuk jurusan mana!" jawab Yixing kesal_

_"oh itu... maaf. Aku belum tau ingin masuk mana hehe." Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal_

_Yixing menatapku, dia berkata,_

_"kau sangat pintar. Jurusan IPA pasti cocok untukmu."_

_"Jurusan IPA? Itu tandanya kau ingin sekelas denganku kan~" aku pura-pura percaya diri_

_"aku serius. Ah, bisnya sudah datang. Ayo pulang!" ajak Yixing sambil menunjuk bis yang berhenti di halte yang jaraknya tidak jauh_

_"duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." jawabku_

_Seperginya, aku menggumam,_

_"baiklah, sampai ketemu di kelas yang sama, Zhang Yixing." Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat, bertekad untuk menemuinya lagi._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Begitulah, atas ajakan 'seseorang' aku berhasil masuk jurusan IPA._

_Sebelumnya, aku akan jelaskan sekilas tentang SMA Seoul._

_SMA ini terbagi menjadi tiga jurusan; IPA, IPS, dan Bahasa. Setiap tingkat di suatu jurusan memiliki lima kelas, yaitu Kim, Park, Jung, Yoon, Lee. Kenapa kelasnya dinamai sesuai marga dan bukan alfabet? Tanyakan saja Xu-_laoshi_ yang ternyata menjadi wali kelasku_—_lagi._

_Singkat cerita, aku ditempatkan sebangku dengan Yixing lagi, dan Yifan ditempatkan duduk di bangku belakangku bersama sepupuku, Huang Zitao._

_Ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan_— _sekaligus sangat menyebalkan._

_Menyenangkan ketika mengetahui akan bersebelahan dengan orang yang kau sukai_— _meskipun tidak ada jaminan dia akan menusuk punggungku atau tidak._

_Menyebalkan ketika orang yang kau sukai diperkirakan akan mengobrol dengan teman baikmu_— _siapa lagi kalau bukan Yixing dan Kris!_

_Dari jaman SMP saja, Yixing _—_terlalu_—_ sering menghabiskan waktu dengan temanku yang satu itu. Seusai pelajaran, dia pasti akan menghampiri bangku kosong dibelakang Kris dan mengobrol sampai lupa daratan. Dia hanya kembali jika sudah waktunya masuk, menagih PRku, atau hanya ingin menceritakan kata-kata motivasi yang super-duper-membosankan._

_Tapi ada sedikit catatan; kata anak sekelasku, Yixing hanya sekedar 'teman baik' bagi Kris. Toh aku juga tau siapa orang yang Kris sukai._

_Dengan begitu, pasti kalian mengira aku tidak punya pesaing dalam soal cinta?_

_Jawabannya, salah besar._

_Terkadang, banyak siswa yang mengirim surat di lokernya. Entah dari kakak OSIS, para anggota klub olahraga, bahkan dari siswi-siswi _—_biasanya mereka mengirim surat teror. Oke ini memang terlalu berlebihan._

_Yixing sendiri tidak ambil pusing soal ini, atau mungkin dia tidak tau dikirimi surat?_

_Karena aku membakar semua suratnya di lapangan sehabis sekolah._

_Ini rencana yang benar-benar bagus, kkk._

_(Jangan kira aku bergerak sendiri di operasi-pembakaran-surat ini, ada beberapa kenalan yang menjadi teman baikku dari kelas Jung, namanya Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, dan Park Chanyeol. Teman-teman, aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian!)_

_Tahun pertama berlalu, memang tidak banyak yang berubah._

_Baiklah, kembali ke cerita._

_Aku pulang kerumah dengan sepeda ayahku, kebetulan arah kerumahku sama dengan arah ke SMP. Saat itu, kira-kira sudah pukul enam sore._

_Saat aku melewati sekolah tempat dulu aku bernaung, gerbangnya tidak dikunci. Karena rasa penasaranku yang tinggi, aku masuk kesana dan segera berkeliling._

_Sampai akhirnya, aku melihat seorang gadis seorang diri di kelas yang sibuk membaca buku, dan sibuk memakan biskuit yang isinya sudah dimakan setengah._

_Dia adalah Zhang Yixing._

_Aku sedikit heran. Apa dia ketinggalan bus? Dan ada perlu apa datang ke gedung SMP sesore ini?_

_"Yixing, apa kau ketinggalan bus?" aku berjalan masuk ke kelas dan menyapanya_

_"..tidak, kok." Wajahnya sedikit memerah_

_"lalu... kenapa kau ada disini?" aku melihat ada buku matematika tergeletak di atas meja_

_"aku tinggal di sekolah belajar. Suasana disini sangat tenang pada sore hari, ini sangat mendukungku untuk berkonsentrasi penuh. Seusai sekolah, aku meminta tolong pada ibuku untuk menjemput."_

_"woah.. Kau ternyata memang rajin, ya. Jadi soal Hangang Park tahun lalu, kau tidak pernah datang kesana lagi?" Aku terkejut_

_"bukan tidak pernah, hanya jarang saja."_

_Sambil bersandar di bangku depan Yixing, aku melihatnya yang sibuk mengerjakan soal matematika. Ada perasaan hangat yang muncul di hatiku._

_Walau sekarang kami masih duduk bersebelahan, tetap saja dia masih anak yang fokus membaca, jadi intensitas mengobrol kami lebih sedikit. Tidak menyangka bisa mengobrol di ruang kelas yang sama, apalagi kalau berada dalam posisi yang berhadap-hadapan seperti ini... duh._

_"oh ya, bisa bantu aku mengerjakan soal yang satu ini? Aku sudah mencari-cari cara menyelesaikannya, tapi tidak ada. Melihat kunci jawaban pun aku tidak mengerti.." Yixing menyodorkan buku matematika yang sedang ia kerjakan padaku._

_...Sial, aku benar-benar takut jika tidak bisa mengerjakannya._

_Dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran, aku mengambil pensil dan secarik kertas kemudian mulai menghitungnya. Kalau Yixing, ia sibuk memakan biskuit sambil membicarakan masalah kecil di rumahnya, juga berbagai hal yang terjadi saat ia mendaftar menjadi relawan di Palang Merah Korea Selatan _—_atau nama bekennya; RCY._

_Setelah berkutat dengan soal yang satu ini, aku menghela nafas panjang sambil memberikan buku pada Yixing._

_"ternyata, maksudnya begini... Buku latihan meringkas penyelesaian soalnya, tidak heran kalau teman-temanku juga kebingungan." Ia menganggukan kepala terus menerus_

_Aku masih berkeringat, terkejut karena dapat menyelesaikan soal itu._

_"kalau begini, kau harus bantu aku saat pelajaran Matematika berlangsung, ya! Sebelumnya kan aku yang mengajarimu. Sekarang kalau nilai Matematika-ku menjadi jelek, kau yang akan bertanggung jawab!" nada bicaranya sedikit menggertak_

_"..menakutkan."_

_Diam diam, aku sudah mengambil keputusan._

_Setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' pada Yixing, aku pulang kerumah. Sesampainya, aku segera bergegas mandi, makan semangkuk sup, lalu mengendarai sepeda kembali kesekolah._

_Sepanjang jalan aku hanya tersenyum._

_Ternyata, Zhang Yixing selalu seperti itu, perempuan teliti yang paling manis. Sedikit pun, aku tidak pernah menemukan kepura-puraan dalam setiap tindakannya._

_Apa kau bertanya padaku mengapa kembali ke sekolah? Maaf ya, mulai sekarang aku berubah. Aku akan menggunakan masa mudaku untuk giat belajar dan mencetak prestasi di sekolah. Selain itu, aku juga sekalian menjaga seorang gadis rajin yang selalu tinggal di sekolah hanya untuk belajar sampai malam._

_Kupercepat laju sepedaku, menyebrangi jembatan yang menanjak, dan melawan angin yang bertiup kencang._

_"Akhirnya aku kembali menemukan arti hidup!" Aku berteriak, menatap langit malam._

_Aku mengendarai sepeda menuju sekolah dengan senang. Setelah itu, aku mencari kelas lain didekat kelas yang ditempati Yixing._

_Alasannya; aku mengerti bahwa waktu untuk diri sendiri adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat berharga, apalagi untuk perempuan sepertinya yang rajin belajar. Disisi lain, aku tidak ingin membuat Yixing menyadari kalau aku menyukainya. Bisa-bisa, ia jadi menghindariku karena belum ingin berpacaran._

Cukup diam-diam menjaga dan menemaninya saja_, pikirku. Lantas, aku membuka buku latihan Fisika._

_Suasana di sekolah makin malam makin sunyi, itu membuatku sedikit merinding, terutama saat pergi ke toilet yang katanya ada arwah gentayangan. Meskipun lama lama memikirkannya akan membuatku takut, aku tidak berani menceritakan masalah ini pada Yixing. Pokoknya harus belajar!_

_Jarum-jarum di jam mulai menunjukkan angka 20.15, Yixing yang sudah lelah memilih berjalan-jalan keluar kelas sambil istirahat, lalu ia sadar kalau aku berada di kelas lain._

_"Kau juga datang!" Yixing tampak senang melihatku. Ia berjalan masuk dengan sekotak biskuit baru di tangannya._

_"entahlah, aku agak tidak tenang kalau meninggalkanmu belajar sendirian di malam hari." Aku menguap_

_"etto? Kenapa tiba-tiba bersimpati seperti itu? Ayo istirahat sebentar, makan biskuit, dan temani aku mengobrol." Yixing duduk didepanku, meletakkan kotak biskuit di atas buku rangkumanku. Biskuit isi krim cokelat dengan merek O'Smile._

_Kami mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang terjadi disekitar. Apapun sepertinya bisa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan, mulai dari masalah filosofi hidup sampai masalah kecil yang terdengar menarik. Akhirnya, kami membicarakan kehidupan di SMA. Aku juga baru menyadari kalau dari teman-temanku melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendekati Yixing._

_Sial! Kalau begini, operasi-pembakaran-surat jadi kurang berguna lagi._

_Siswa yang selalu berterus terang, setiap jam pelajaran selalu berlari menuju kelas kami dan mencari Yixing untuk diajak berdebat. Siswa yang penakut, lebih memilih untuk mengintip dari luar jendela. Lain lagi dengan siswa yang berbakat di bidang sastra, mereka akan menulis puisi dan menyelipkan di loker meja Yixing._

_Kedengarannya, ini seperti 'rahasia penting Zhang Yixing'._

_"Wow, kenapa keberuntunganmu bisa begitu baik?" aku menggigit biskuit_

_"sedikitpun tidak baik. Aku ingin serius belajar. Mendapat perlakuan-perlakuan seperti itu, membuat aku kehabisan akal dan tidak tau harus bagaimana. Hhh~ Mengapa semua orang tergesa-gesa untuk pacaran?" Yixing benar-benar menghela nafasnya._

_Sehabisnya biskuit, ia tersenyum seraya melangkah menuju kelasnya sendiri. Sepertinya ia akan menggunakan waktu untuk belajar, karena ibunya juga menjemput pada pukul 21.30._

_Ada sedikit ketidakrelaan ketika melihatnya menjauh, tapi buat apa terlalu dipikirkan, aku masih harus belajar_—

—_dan harus memikirkan alasan kenapa aku bisa mengetahui 'rahasia penting Zhang Yixing'. Ini pasti ada artinya!_

_Aku membuat suatu strategi yang tidak mencurigakan: _Selama dua tahun kedepan, aku hanya akan menempatkan sebagai teman baik bagi Yixing, sama seperti yang aku lakukan sejak dulu. Setelah wisuda, baru aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dengan begitu, aku akan memenangkan dunia! ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

* * *

><p><em>Saat itu, Yixing berdiri diluar dan mengetuk pelan jendela kelasku.<em>

_Disampingnya, ada sepupunya yang bernama Luhan sedang tersenyum kecil. Tidak lupa, Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan kearahku _—_anak ini sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan kakak keduanya ya._

_"Ibuku sudah datang untuk menjemputku." Ia memiringkan kepala di ambang pintu_

_"oh, aku masih ingin belajar sampai malam. Suasananya sangat tenang."_

_"Bawa buku latihan ini! Aku sudah menandai beberapa soal, kau tuliskan cara mengerjakannya lalu kembalikan padaku besok. Tolong, ya!" Yixing menaruh buku latihannya di meja dekat jendela_

_"gampang." ucapku asal_

_"satu lagi, tentang aku tinggal di sekolah sampai malam hari tolong jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa, ya. Aku takut mereka akan merepotanku."_

Aku memang bermaksud seperti itu, bodoh.

_Aku kemudian melambaikan tangan kepada ketiga kakak beradik itu. Sedetik kemudian, aku menghela nafas,_

...Mengapa banyak orang yang berarti dalam hidupku selalu menyuruhku untuk belajar?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Tahun kedua diakhiri dengan pengumuman juara umum dan juara di masing-masing jurusan._

_Aku ingat semuanya._

_Dari mulai aku yang masuk peringkat 10 besar dari jurusan IPA._

_Kris yang dikalahkan oleh Zitao hanya karena selisih tipis dari nilai mereka._

_Dan, Yixing yang naik ke podium sebagai juara umum sekolah._

_Karena kami sempat bertaruh soal nilai ujian bulanan, tentu saja aku kalah dengannya. Meski yang kami pertaruhkan adalah Matematika, Bahasa Inggris, dan Sastra Korea, tetap saja._

_Beberapa minggu setelahnya, Taekwon-_sonsaengnim_ mengajak murid IPA, tepatnya kelas Park dan Jung untuk berwisata ke Gyeongju._

_Sebenarnya, aku sedikit prihatin pada Yixing _—_banyak siswi dari kelas Jung sedang membicarakan hal-hal buruk yang berkaitan dengannya. Padahal, aku yang sudah berteman baik dengan Yixing tidak menganggap hal buruk itu benar terjadi._

_"hei." Aku berjalan kearahnya yang duduk di bangku pojok kiri belakang_

_"oh, kau. Ada apa?" tanyanya_

_Aku menatap matanya sekilas. Ada sedikit kesedihan disana._

_"nih. Ini untuk kemenanganmu sebagai juara umum" aku memberikan susu cokelat_

_"Junmyeon, maaf merepotkanmu ya. Kkk" ucapnya sedikit terkekeh_

_Dan yang aku bisa dengar, bisik-bisikan dari siswi kelas Jung makin terdengar jelas._

_Aku mengambil bangku disebelah Yixing, kebetulan barisan bangku paling belakang banyak yang kosong._

_"ini pasti soal mereka lagi kan?" tanyaku masih melihat perubahan raut wajahnya_

_"entahlah, aku hanya ingin membuat hubungan yang baik dengan semua orang. Tapi kenapa jadi begini..." Yixing lalu tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya._

_Kalau seperti ini, aku juga sudah tidak tahan dengan anak-anak itu._

_Segera aku bangkit dari kursiku lalu menghampiri _mereka_, tapi lengan kiriku ditahan oleh Yixing._

_"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit bergetar_

_"hanya menyadarkan mereka, itu saja kok." jawabku mantap_

_"t-tapi_—_"_

_"_do respect my way, _Zhang." Aku menatapnya, lalu sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan menundukkan kepala lagi._

_Meskipun aku tidak yakin caraku akan berhasil membuatnya senang, setidaknya ini akan berhasil membungkam _mereka_._

* * *

><p><em>Sesampainya di Gyeongju, aku sedikit puas melihat hasil 'ceramah'ku.<em>

_"Junmyeon, jujur saja aku sedikit kaget ketika mereka semua meminta maaf padaku. Sebegitu parahkah?" tanyanya penasaran_

_Aku mendengus,_

_"huh. Parah apanya. Toh mereka sudah sadar."_

_"tetap saja itu tidak baik, menurutku." ucapnya pelan_

_"dengar ya. Jangan mencoba bersikap selalu seperti itu. Sabar~ Sabar~ Begitu saja terus sampai kau menikah." aku membalas ucapannya sedikit kesal_

_"tapi, pengendalian diri itu benar-benar diutamakan.."_

_"sudahlah, aku lelah berbicara denganmu." Aku berjalan menjauhi Yixing dan mengobrol dengan siswi-siswi dari kelasku, Zitao dan Baekhyun termasuk kok._

_Tapi, setelah mengetahui Yixing yang langsung mengobrol dengan Kris _—_bahkan Kris mampu membuatnya tertawa, hatiku mencelus._

_Namun, aku tidak boleh serakah._

_Seharusnya memang begitu._

* * *

><p><em>Menjelang sore, semua siswa berkumpul disekeliling api unggun. Dan kesempatan bagus ini akan kumanfaatkan untuk menyanyikan lagu spesial untuk Yixing.<em>

_(tidak tau kalau aku sering membuat lagu tentangnya, ya? Sudahlah, aku memang hanya memberitahu Jongdae, Sehun, dan Chanyeol .)_

_"_taejang_, tolong ya." bisikku pada ketua kelas_

_"tentu saja, kau sudah ada di daftar pengisi acara hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong, lagu ini kau tujukan untuk siapa?" tanya ketua kelas sambil menunjuk lembar lirik lagu yang berjudul _I'm Still Thinking of You Everyday

_"untukmu, tentu saja~" candaku sambil mengedipkan mata, yang sukses membuatnya pura-pura muntah_

_"sudahlah. Oh! Sepertinya sekarang giliranmu menyanyi." katanya lagi_

_Aku segera mengambil gitar, memberikan Chen, Sehun, dan Chanyeol masing-masing selembar lirik lagu._

_"_hyung_! Kau serius ingin melakukan ini?" tanya Chen khawatir_

_Aku mengangguk mantap._

_"Coba pikirkan baik-baik dulu keputusanmu!" Chanyeol berusaha mengingatkanku_

_"hah?" aku menepuk-nepuk mukaku keras_

_"jika kau melakukan hal ini, kau sama saja seperti sekumpulan anak-anak yang mengganggu Yixing belajar!" Sehun menatapku_

_"aku sudah tidak sabar. Pada dasarnya, aku ini adalah tipe yang ingin semua orang tau kalau aku menyukai seseorang." Aku menarik napas dalam_

_"kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi.." mereka menghela nafas berat_

_Saat kami maju ke depan dan bersiap-siap, semua orang menungguku untuk mulai berbicara._

_Aku menemukan Yixing yang duduk di dekat tenda dan terlihat tidak mengharap apa-apa sama sekali._

_"sekarang, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang kutulis sendiri. Kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang kusukai. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti, dia bisa ingat ada seorang anak laki-laki yang membuat lagu ini karena sangat menyukainya." ucapku mengawali penampilan kami_

_Suara petikan gitar mulai mengalun._

_Diikuti oleh ketiga orang lain yang mulai menyanyi dengan karakteristik suara masing-masing._

Aku, dari awal tidak mengerti,

Mengapa seorang laki-laki yang tampak gila sepertiku,

Bisa bertemu, bisa bertemu dengan perempuan yang mirip dengan malaikat sepertimu.

Tapi aku juga tak tahu, mengapa diriku dipenuhi olehmu,

Juga tidak tahu, siapa yang membuatku mengingau setiap malam.

Aku merindukanmu, merindukanmu, merindukanmu...

_Yixing mendengarkan setengah laguku, lalu berbisik pada murid perempuan di sebelahnya._

_Saat itu, aku benar-benar gugup._

_Tak lama kemudian, Yixing masuk kedalam tendanya, sosoknya yang mendadak pergi seperti itu membuatku bingung._

_...Apakah rencana untuk menyatakan perasaan ini sudah gagal?_

_Suara tepuk tangan dari semua orang benar-benar membuatku lega, termasuk Chen, Chanyeol, dan Sehun yang kegirangan._

_Namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Yixing masih memenuhi pikiranku._

Tuhan, tolong, semoga aku tidak menakutinya

* * *

><p><em>Wisata ke Gyeongju dimulai dengan semangat, dan berakhir tanpa ada yang berarti.<em>

_Sekembalinya ke sekolah, Yixing bersikap pura-pura tidak tau tentang pernyataan perasaanku. Hal baiknya, kami masih bisa belajar bersama di gedung SMP dan bertelepon selama berjam-jam._

_Namun, tetap saja _—_perasaan_— _aku seakan digantung-gantung._

_Seusai ujian kelulusan, kami berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman dan mengambil brosur tentang pilihan universitas._

_"kau ingin masuk universitas apa?" tanyaku pada Yixing_

_"..entahlah, sepertinya jurusan Manajemen Sains di Daegu National University. Karena materi tesnya hanya Matematika, IPA, dan Bahasa Korea..."_

_Aku mengambil keputusan lagi._

_Jika karena Yixing aku masuk jurusan IPA, karenanya pula aku akan masuk jurusan Manajemen Sains._

_Hari demi hari, aku menyicil latihan._

_Sehari untuk menghafal Matematika, sehari untuk IPA, dan sehari untuk Bahasa Korea. Begitu seterusnya. Yixing pun terlihat menyicil latihannya._

_Nyatanya, jurusan Manajemen Sains hanya menerima 400 siswa tahun ini. Itu berarti, setiap sekolah hanya mendapat jatah dua bangku._

_Dan, dua bangku itu sudah aku dan Yixing rebut._

_Meskipun,_

_aku tidak yakin permasalahannya selesai._

* * *

><p><em>Aku menyeka keringatku.<em>

_Sungguh, _interview_ dengan para profesor dari jurusan Manajemen Sains benar-benar melelahkan._

_Aku melihat daftar siswa yang ikut mendaftar._

Tapi, aku tidak melihat nama Zhang Yixing disana.

_Segera aku menelponnya,_

_"hei. Kau dimana?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi_

"eng.. Junmyeon, sebenarnya aku tidak jadi mendaftar.."

_Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang hari, aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya,_

_"a-apa katamu?"_

_Yixing mengatakan bahwa ada seorang siswi dari kelas kami _—_yang satu peringkat dibawahnya_— _meminta untuk menukar posisi untuk masuk ke Daegu National University. Yixing awalnya menolak, namun siswi itu memaksa, dan ujung-ujungnya pun Yixing menyerah dan mengijinkan siswi itu mendaftar di Daegu National University._

_"bodoh! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?!" amarahku meluap_

"maaf.. aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.."

_Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera mencari nama siswi yang dimaksud Yixing di daftar._

_Sesuai dugaanku, namanya juga tidak masuk._

_Aku mendengus._

_"kau menyia-nyiakan kebaikan dari Yixing, sepertinya." geramku seraya mengacak rambut frustasi_

_Rasanya, aku ingin mengacak-acak seisi sekolah._

_Namun, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi._

_Beberapa hari kemudian, dia mendaftar ke Seoul National University untuk jurusan Seni, dan ia berhasil._

_Mungkin,_

_Untuk saat ini kami tidak ditakdirkan bersama._

* * *

><p><em>Akhirnya, kelulusan pun tiba.<em>

_Yixing memberikanku sebuket bunga, yang hampir membuatku menangis terharu. Ternyata, dia memberikan sebuket bunga ke teman sekelas kami._

_Ini memalukan._

_ "nih. Jangan bilang aku tidak mengingatmu ya!" Yixing memberikan beberapa buku filsafatnya padaku, kalau tidak salah dari Foucault dan Nietzsche._

_Sial, aku kan tidak berniat mengoleksinya._

_"nah, yang ini untukmu. Gunakan sebaik-baiknya, ya!" Aku memberikan sebuah _notebook_ tebal bertuliskan _'to the Apple of my Eye'_ disampulnya_

_"apa artinya?" Yixing memiringkan kepalanya_

_"cari di kamus lah!" Aku mengedipkan mata, bersikap sok rahasia._

_Sepulangnya dari SMA, Yixing langsung menelponku,_

"terimakasih, aku benar-benar tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.."_ ucapnya sambil terisak_

_"kutunggu kau setelah wisuda, Zhang Yixing." Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat_

You are the Apple of my Eye.

Kau orang yang paling berharga untukku.

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa hari setelah pengumuman masuk jurusan Seni di Seoul National University, kami bertelpon berjam-jam seperti biasa, sama-sama tidak rela untuk menutup telepon. Perlahan-lahan, di hatiku terasa seperti ada sebuah keran bocor. Banyak kata "aku akan menyukaimu seterusnya", "kau kira kenapa aku sangat serius dalam belajar?", "kau adalah kenangan terindahku semasa SMA", semuanya keluar dari pikiranku.<em>

_Akhirnya, tanganku yang memegang gagang telepon basah oleh keringat._

_"aku ingin menikahimu. Aku pasti bisa menikahimu, seratus persen pasti menikahimu." Dengan penuh semangat aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan umurku._

_Yixing menarik napas dalam._

"sekarang, apakah kau ingin mendengarkan jawabannya? Aku bisa memberitaumu sekarang juga."_ Nada bicaranya sangat datar, atau aku yang sudah kehilangan kemampuan menangkap maksud dari nada bicaranya._

_Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sangat takut. Aku sangat takut tidak diizinkan untuk terus menyukainya._

_"tidak mau. Aku kan tidak bertanya padamu, jadi kau juga tidak harus menjawabku. Aku pasti akan terus berusaha keras, seumur hidup aku pasti bisa terus berusaha dengan keras." Aku berkata sembarangan_

"kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengetahui jawabannya?"_ Yixing menghela nafasnya_

_"aku tidak mau. Tolong jangan memberitauku sekarang, tolong!" aku berusaha menenangkan diri. "kau sabarlah menunggu sampai hari ketika aku mendapatkanmu. Tolong, biarkan aku terus menyukaimu."_

_Begitulah, aku tidak pernah tau apa jawaban dari Yixing._

_Sampai malam pada saat gempa itu._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"..."

Aku tidak bisa berkomentar.

_Perempuan ini, benar-benar..._

"masih ada satu lagu lain, ya..." aku menatap monitor dengan malas

Segera aku mengklik lagu terakhir yang berjudul: **_Back Then._**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Sebelumnya, aku mendapat surat dari kedua penghubungku dengan Yixing, yaitu Kim Seokjin_—_teman kami semasa SMP_— _dan kak Luhan yang memberitauku kalau Yixing terlihat sangat senang setelah mendengar pengakuanku. Kabar ini memberikanku banyak inspirasi untuk menulis novel._

"kau akan mengikuti pelatihan dasar wajib militer?"_ tanya Yixing dari telpon_

_"begitulah." jawabku singkat_

"bukankah itu lebih cepat beberapa bulan?"

_"entahlah. Aku mulai mengikuti kegiatan itu minggu depan kok."_

"benarkah? Untuk menghabiskan waktu seminggu, ayo kita kunjungi rumah Taekwon-_sonsaengnim_ di Bucheon."_ ajaknya_

_"lho? Apa dia sudah pindah?"_

"rumahnya memang disitu kok, dia kan hanya menyewa apartemen di Seoul."

_"baiklah.. jadi kita akan berangkat kapan?"_

"besok. Jangan lupa siapkan barang-barang yang akan kau bawa!"

_Aku merasakan kalau hubungan kami sangat-sangat ambigu. Meskipun tidak ada cara untuk membuat hubungan kami satu langkah kedepan, aku tetap merasa bahagia._

_Banyak yang berkata, hal yang paling indah saat menjalin cinta adalah saat sedang berada di tahap ambigu, begitupun denganku._

_Namun, salah satu informanku_—_Kim Seokjin memiliki pemikiran sebaliknya._

"keambiguan boleh, tapi kau jangan membiarkan keadaan seperti ini terlalu lama."_ nasihatnya lewat telepon_

_"kenapa? Aku rasa keadaan sekarang lumayan. Aku rasa Yixing sebenarnya juga menyukaiku, masalahnya hanya seberapa besar."_

"bagaimana kau bisa menjamin kalau Yixing tidak mungkin bertemu dengan orang yang lebih baik di kampusnya? Selalu ada senior yang mengantarnya kembali ke asrama di malam hari, teman murid berprestasi yang suka mengajaknya mengobrol, yang pandai bersosialisasi sama sepertimu! Bagaimana kalau Yixing direbut oleh orang-orang ini? Kau, jangan mencariku untuk menangis ya!"

_Sial, jelas-jelas aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini, tetapi kau malah mengingatkanku!_

_"mungkin memang ada orang yang lebih baik dariku, yang lebih cocok dengannya dibanding aku, tapi... aku tidak mungkin kalah." Mendadak aku gugup_

"maksudmu?"

Entahlah, karena aku sangat spesial, mungkin? _Pikirku._

"Kim Junmyeon, aku benar-benar frustasi karenamu!"_ Seokjin memarahiku_

_"hahaha, sebenarnya aku ingin menunggu Yixing lebih menyukaiku sedikit lagi, baru aku akan benar-benar bertanya apakah dia mau jadi pacarku. Kalau sekarang bertanya lalu ditolak, bisa-bisa aku mati bunuh diri. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin membantuku, bantu pikirkan cara membuat sebuah peluang yang baik!"_

_Sebenarnya, aku terlalu takut. Kepercayaan diriku yang tidak mau kalah dalam hal percintaan sebelumnya sangat tidak menguntungkan._

_Rasa takut yang tidak tepat di dalam diriku ini sebagian besar juga ditimbulkan oleh penghubung terhormatku yang lain, yaitu kak Luhan. Dalam salah satu suratnya, ada satu kalimat, _"jika tinggimu dan Yixing sama, aku rasa kau sudah mendapatkan sepupuku itu."

_Selisih tinggi 3 cm. Jika aku tiga kali lipat lebih rajin dibandingkan yang lain, aku baru bisa mengisi kekuranganku._

Perlahan, aku akan bisa mengisi kekuranganku. Jangan panik..._, pikirku dalam hati._

* * *

><p><em>Satu lagi. Aku akan menceritakan kisah kecil yang berharga untukku, meskipun orang lain menganggapnya biasa.<em>

_Hari pertama aku belajar di Daegu National University, aku segera membuat grup untuk kelas seni 3A di Facebook, berharap kami semua bisa terus berhubungan melalui internet._

_Tentu saja, aku juga membantu Yixing membuat sebuah akun. _Password_nya adalah tanggal lahirnya._

_"tunggu setelah kau _online_, nanti kau bisa ganti _password_mu sendiri!" aku mengingatkan_

_"akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, juga tidak terlalu paham soal Facebook, mungkin akan lama baru bisa _online_." kata Yixing_

_Seperti yang diduga, Yixing tidak segera belajar menggunakan Facebook. Akunnya pun tidak tampak ada perbedaan. Dari waktu ke waktu, aku menggunakan tanggal lahirnya untuk _log in_, memeriksa sampai kapan ia tidak menghiraukannya._

_Sampai suatu malam, ketika aku mencoba untuk _log in_ menggunakan kata sandi lama, namun gagal.. Sepertinya, Yixing sudah mulai _online_ karena sudah mengganti sandinya. Aku bengong sebentar. Tiba-tiba, aku sangat ingin tau kombinasi yang digunakan Yixing untuk _password_ barunya._

_Nomor telepon rumahnya? Bukan._

_Gabungan nomor telepon rumah dan tanggal ulang tahunnya? Bukan._

_Nomor kamar asramanya? Juga bukan._

_Muncul peringatan dari sistem karena sudah tiga kali berturut-turut salah memasukan sandi. Aku mengulangnya sekali lagi._

_"mungkin saja.." aku menahan nafas, tanganku bergetar._

_Perlahan-lahan, aku memasukan tanggal lahirku: 22051991._

_Tidak lama, monitor beralih menampilkan halaman berandanya._

_Aku tercengang... nafasku terhenti. Waktu bagaikan berhenti._

_Aku masih tidak tau perasaan apa yang merasuki otak belakangku. Rasanya seperti ada suatu tepukan berat di punggungku._

_Aku berteriak._

_Teriakan terlambat yang membuat kehebohan._

_Teman-temanku yang terbangun melihatku yang membuka pintu dengan gila untuk keluar kamar, berteriak seperti monster, dan meraung-raung tak terkendali sepanjang koridor._

_Aku berteriak sampai kamar mandi umum. Akhirnya, aku sadar untuk apa aku berteriak._

_"Dia menggunakan tanggal ulang tahunku! Dia menggunakan tanggal ulang tahunku!" aku menjambak rambutku sendiri, kemudian meninju-ninju tembok seperti orang gila._

Buk buk buk buk buk buk! Buk buk buk buk buk buk!

_Kedua tanganku sudah memerah, tetapi suaranya seakan beradu dengan detak bahagia jantungku._

_Anak perempuan yang kusukai, ternyata menggunakan tanggal ulang tahunku sebagai kombinasi _password_nya._

_Seharusnya terharu lalu menangis, kan? Namun, aku tidak bisa berhenti melakukan kegilaan ini. Aku pun tertawa._

_Aku melompat sampai ke atas wastafel, melihat ke kaca lalu memulai pidato supercepat selama beberapa menit, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan curiga dari orang lain._

_Selamanya, akan kuingat aku yang seperti ini._

_Aku yang tak terkalahkan._

* * *

><p><em>Pagi itu, aku bersama Kris sampai di stasiun sedikit terlambat.<em>

_Aku menatap Yixing kejauhan dibalik tiang platform._

_"heh! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi penakut seperti itu?" Kris mencibirku_

_"diamlah Kevin! Aku takut dia memarahiku."_

_Kris masih menatapku._

_"oke oke! Aku gugup karena kami sudah tidak lama bertemu. Puas?"_

_Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

_"nah, gitu dong. Ohya, bawa ini. Kau benar-benar tidak ada persiapan sama sekali." Kris memberikan sepasang sarung tangan_

_"di Bucheon sangat dingin, oksigen disana juga sedikit jadi aku tidak ikut." lanjutnya lagi_

_"tumben kau mendadak menjadi pembawa berita cuaca seperti itu." Aku balik mencibir_

_"ya ya apa katamu sajalah. Sudah ya, aku mau jalan-jalan ke Lotte World dengan Zitao. Bye!" Dia melambaikan tangan kearahku_

_"dasar kau." gumamku sedikit kesal_

_"ohya ada satu lagi. Sehun sudah berpacaran dengan kak Luhan, _by the way_." Lalu ia benar-benar pergi_

_"hah?" aku melongo_

_Karena aku yakin Yixing akan makin memarahiku jika terlambat, aku segera menghampirinya,_

_"hei. Sudah menunggu lama?" tanyaku sedikit basa-basi_

_"tidak juga. Aku baru sampai disini." jawabnya singkat_

_Kami menunggu bersama di sebuah bangku dekat tempat penukaran tiket._

_Percakapan pun hanya obrolan klasik, seperti 'apa kabarmu' dan 'bagaimana kuliah disana'._

_Jujur saja, lama tidak duduk bersebelahan seperti ini membuatku gugup sekali._

_"hei.. apa kau masih membaca buku dariku?" tanya Yixing_

_"eng.. i-iya, masih kok" jawabku sedikit tergagap_

_Nyatanya, buku itu sekarang sudah kutumpuk dan kusimpan di gudang. Dan sekarang mungkin sudah disumbangkan ke perpustakaan kota._

_"kalau kau, apa masih menyimpan notebook dariku?" aku balik bertanya_

_Hening sejenak._

_"aku memakainya. Dan aku tidak ingin membuangnya."_

_Rasa gugupku makin bertambah sejak,_

_"bagaimana bisa jika aku harus membuangnya? Itu sangat berharga." ucapnya dengan nada rendah_

_Percakapan ini terpaksa harus kami hentikan karena keretanya sudah sampai._

_Kami yang terpisah beberapa gerbong pun menyibukkan diri masing-masing._

* * *

><p><em>Di perjalanan, aku dan Seokjin sempat bertelepon,<em>

"sekolahku di Bucheon beberapa hari lagi akan mengadakan perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Kelas kami akan membuat kedai yang menjual makanan. Kau datanglah bersama Yixing. Teman sekolahku juga ada yang bisa menyetir. Setelah acara selesai, biar nanti kuminta mereka mengajak kita pergi jalan-jalan!"_ ajaknya_

_"pergi ramai-ramai ya... apa yang begini termasuk kencan?" aku ragu-ragu_

"hei, memangnya kau berani mengajak seorang Zhang Yixing berkencan seorang diri?"_ Seokjin mengeraskan nada bicaranya_

_"tentu saja tidak. Kalau begitu, kita mau pergi kemana?"_

_Aku tidak bisa membayangkan situasi dimana aku pergi dengan Yixing berdua._

"pergi ke Bucheon tentu saja harus melihat matahari terbit!"_ Seokjin berkata dengan penuh percaya diri_

"aku sudah merencanakan semua dengan baik. Kita jangan tidur, semalaman begadang menonton dua film, lalu kita menyetir ke gunung dan naik kereta kecil agar sampai di puncaknya!"_ lanjutnya_

_Ide itu terdengar lumayan._

_"nah, kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku, kira-kira berapa peluangku?" aku tidak tahan untuk bertanya_

"bukankah Yixing sudah tau kalau kau menyukainya? Kalau sampai sekarang dia belum tau kalau kau menyukainya, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

_"oh... kalau begitu aku harus mereka ulang definisi soal menyatakan perasaan ini. Kalau hari itu, saat aku menyatakan cintaku, aku bertanya pada Yixing apa dia mau menjadi pacarku, apa ada kesempatan sekitar 90%?"_

"hah! Masalah ini jangan kau tanyakan padaku. Berhasil atau tidak, hanya kau yang tau!" _Seokjin membentakku_

_"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan mencari cara... ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak menjadi mata-mata untuk dua orang kan?"_

"maksudnya?"

_"kau tidak akan mengatakan pada Yixing kalau aku akan menyatakan perasaanku, kan?" tanyaku hati-hati_

"siapa yang menjadi penjahat sepertimu!"

_Pip! Telepon diputus sepihak._

_"..."_

_Bicara tentang cara menyampaikan perasaan, aku paling menyukai gagasan berada di keramaian dan membuat _flashmob_. Singkatnya, memanfaatkan euforia keramaian untuk membuat pernyataan perasaan ini berhasil. Namun, Bucheon bukan daerahku. Aku tidak bisa menemukan teman untuk membantuku _flashmob_, juga tidak dapat menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk dimanfaatkan._

_"kalau begitu.. apa tinggal menyesuaikan dengan keadaan saja, ya?" aku mulai tertekan_

_Sesampainya di stasiun Bucheon, kami segera menaiki kereta kecil menuju pegunungan yang dimaksud Seokjin._

_Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berduaan dengan Yixing selain waktu belajar berdua di sekolah pada malam hari. Aku merasa tegang, dan tidak ada cara lain selain berbicara seperti biasa dengan Yixing. Lebih baik, aku tertawa sembarangan. Yixing sendiri terlihat tidak tau harus berbuat apa, sehingga ia hanya berbicara berbagai macam hal denganku._

_"kau terlihat ingin tidur."_

_"kau juga."_

_"kalau mau makan bakpaoku, bilang saja ya."_

_"tidak, aku sudah kenyang."_

_Dan berbagai percakapan lainnya. Aku mulai membayangkan perjalanan ini akan terasa sangat menyedihkan._

_Kami lupa siapa yang tertidur duluan. Karena itu, ketika sampai di tujuan, saat kami berdua turun dari kereta, rasanya seperti masih kaget karena tiba-tiba dibangunkan saat sedang bermimpi._

_Seokjin yang menunggu kami di stasiun, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat wajah kacau kami berdua. Dalam hati, ia pasti berpikir aku sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku._

_Sampai di pesta kebun ulang tahun sekolah Seokjin, aku dan Yixing masih belum bisa bersikap seperti biasa ketika kami hanya berdua sehari-hari. Perlahan-lahan, kami mulai berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat setiap stan, mencicipi berbagai _snack_._

_Kami mengobrol tentang sembarang topik, namun belum bisa mencairkan suasana. Aku semakin tegang. Akhirnya, aku mengeluarkan isi pikiranku yang kalau lama-lama dipendam akan meledakkan otakku._

_"Yixing, bagaimana menurutmu tentang aku menyukaimu?" aku membuka mulut, membiarkan kalimat bodoh ini keluar begitu saja_

_"..." Yixing menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan terkejut_

_"perasaan apa pun?" aku tersenyum, sulit memahami ekspresi wajahnya_

_"oh Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan?" Yixing menampilkan ekspresi bingung_

_"aku bukan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, melainkan ingin mendengarmu bicara." Aku berpura-pura santai_

_Yixing tersenyum samar, dan mulai terdiam berfikir, seakan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku spontan._

_Kami berdiri di depan penjual es krim, aku membeli dua es krim _cone_, salah satunya kuberikan kepada Yixing. _

_"aku takut yang kau yang sukai dariku bukan aku yang sebenarnya." Yixing memberikan respon dengan wajah murung sambil memakan eskrimnya_

_"maksudnya?" aku berhenti tersenyum_

_"Kim Junmyeon, apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"_

_"suka, sangat suka!" aku sengaja mengatakannya dengan nada biasa. Tanpa sadar, eskrim di tanganku sudah lumer_

_"aku merasa kau selalu membayangkan hal-hal yang terlalu baik tentangku. Padahal, aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan. Kau yang menyukaiku membuatku merasa bersalah." ucapnya agak malu_

_Sebenarnya... kau sedang mengatakan apa?_

_"hah?" aku memiringkan kepalaku_

_"aku juga memiliki sisi yang tidak kau ketahui. Di rumah, aku juga bisa sangat sembarangan. Terkadang aku bisa bangun saat siang hari, kadang bisa bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo hanya karena masalah kecil. Aku sangat.. sangat biasa.." Yixing bicara semakin serius, dan aku yang semakin tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan_

_"kacau. Apa ini karena kau terlalu banyak membaca kata-kata mutiara?"_

_Yixing mulai tersenyum._

_"serius. Coba kau pikirkan baik-baik, apa kau menyukaiku?" ucapnya sambil memakan eskrim_

_"tentu saja suka!" aku mengatakannya dengan lantang_

_"kau sangat kekanak-kanakan. Berfikirlah dengan serius, setelah itu baru bicara." Tatapan matanya seperti ingin memukulku_

_Aku pun memutuskan untuk diam sebentar. Namun, di kepalaku sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk memikirkan hal semacam ini. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan: mengapa Yixing memberikan pertanyaan seperti ini padaku?_

_Pada saat itu, Seokjin berlari terengah-engah ke arah kami._

_"baiklah, baiklah, festival ini memang sangat membosankan. Kau bawalah Yixing pergi jalan-jalan. Tapi ingat, sebelum jam makan malam kalian harus kembali!" Seokjin mengedipkan matanya, memberikan sebuah kunci motor_

Penolongku, kau sungguh setia.

_Tentu saja aku menerima kunci itu dengan gembira. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku memboncengkan Yixing berkeliling daerah itu._

_"Jangan terlalu cepat." Yixing berkata di telingaku, kedua tangannya memegang pegangan di belakang motor_

_"kalau takut, peluk aku." Aku bercanda. Kemudian terdengarlah gelak tawa._

_Di jalan yang berkelok-kelok, udara segar bertiup menyegarkan. Kami berdua bicara sambil tertawa. Rasa malu yang tadi dirasa seperti terbang bersama udara dingin._

_Kemudian, berganti dengan sebuah kesunyian yang hangat._

_Angin gunung bertiup membuyarkan cahaya matahari. Suara mesin memecah keheningan._

_Aku mengendarai motor dalam kesunyian, meresapi perasaan luar biasa saat ini, ketika Yixing bersamaku. Aku berharap ia juga memiliki kenangan akan momen ini, dan menerima masuk ke "kehidupan Kim Junmyeon"._

_"hei!"_

_"?"_

_"aku menyukaimu."_

_"aku sudah tau."_

_"sungguh."_

_"baiklah."_

_"sungguh menyukaimu."_

_"iya! Kau jangan kekanak-kanakan!"_

_Dalam tiupan angin gunung, aku melihat dengan semangat melalui spion, wajah Yixing yang tampak malu._

_Aku sangat berharap waktu yang kami habiskan bersama ini akan menimbulkan hasil yang tidak akan pernah kami sesali._

* * *

><p><em>Festival sekolah berkedok modus akhirnya sudah berakhir. Kami makan daging kalkun, menonton dua film yang aku saja tidak tau judulnya, dan akhirnya memulai perjalanan untuk melihat matahari terbit.<em>

_Kereta berjalan melewati jalan pegunungan yang berkelok-kelok. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami terus menguap. Tidak mudah bagi kami untuk mencapai stasiun terdekat dari gunung._

_Menjelang subuh, langit gelap mulai tampak membiru. Udara gunung membuat kami menggigil, bersama dengan daun-daun yang tampak bergoyang di dahannya. Di kegelapan, kereta kecil itu bergerak, merambat di atas rel besi yang dingin._

_Yixing duduk didepanku. Pipinya terlihat memerah. Ia kedinginan sampai gemetar. Lalu menggosok-gosokkan tangan tanpa henti sambil meniupnya. Oh, betapa manisnya._

_"hei, apa kau tidak membawa sarung tangan?" Seokjin bertanya_

_Aku merogoh saku jaket._

_"hanya ada sepasang.." ucapku seraya tertunduk_

_"kalian benar-benar tidak ada persiapan.. kalau begitu, berikan satu untuk Yixing." kekehnya_

_Pada akhirnya, kami berbagi setengah pasang sarung tangan itu._

_Tangan kananku memakai sarung tangan, tangan kiri Yixing juga memakai sarung tangan. Kami tidak berbicara apapun. Aku takut mengeluarkan candaan karena berbagi sepasang sarung tangan akan menimbulkan kecanggungan. Kala itu, rasa bahagia timbul bersamaan dengan rasa malu._

_Kereta berhenti._

_Hari itu, lautan awan di langit sangatlah tebal dan berwarna kehitaman._

_Rasa kantuk akibat tidak tidur semalaman tersapu oleh angin dingin. Malah tergantikan oleh antusiasme untuk melihat matahari terbit dari balik gumpalan awan tebal._

_Yixing tertawa melihatku. Ia bertaruh denganku apa kami cukup beruntung untuk melihat matahari terbit._

_Berpuluh-puluh kamera dan tripod ada di tengah lapangan, tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk berfoto dengan lautan awan sebagai latarnya._

_"nah, tunggu sebentar, sepertinya akan muncul." Aku memberikan susu panas yang kubeli di kios kecil_

_"eh? Terimakasih." ucap Yixing sambil memegang susu panas, lalu meniupnya perlahan._

_Dalam hati, aku diam-diam bersumpah._

_Jika nanti matahari terbit, saat itu aku akan menggenggam tangan Yixing dan menyatakan perasaanku kedua kalinya. Aku juga akan bertanya apa ia mau menjadi pacarku atau tidak._

_Positif atau negatif; semua atau tidak sama sekali!_

_Dalam satu tarikan nafas, aku membulatkan tekad, tetapi... ada satu masalah._

_"begini, udara di gunung sangat tipis.." aku berbicara pada Seokjin yang asik makan kue beras_

_"iya." jawab Seokjin_

_"aku baru menyadari kalau udara di sini hanya cukup untuk dua orang bernafas. Jadi, lebih baik hanya untuk dua orang." aku merendahkan suaraku_

_"..." Seokjin menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia kemudian pergi secepat kilat sambil membawa kue berasnya, lalu menertawakanku dari kejauhan._

_Begitulah, aku dan Yixing berdiri di tengah lapangan, berbagi udara tipis bersama._

_Warna kehitaman di langit semakin lama semakin terang, namun tidak ada tanda matahari terbit akan muncul._

_Beberapa orang mengambil kamera masing-masing, dan tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu._

_"sepertinya, hari ini tidak dapat melihat matahari terbit."_

_"bagaimana bisa, padahal matahari yang terbit di antara lautan awan adalah yang terbaik disini!"_

Tidak ada matahari terbit? Hari ini tidak ada matahari terbit?

_Kalau tidak ada matahari terbit, bagaimana tentang aku menyatakan perasaanku? Hatiku dan matahari tenggelam di dasar lautan awan._

_Wajah Yixing terlihat sangat kasihan. Ia menolehkan kepala kearahku, menghela nafas, dan tidak bicara._

_Tidak mudah bagiku untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. Saat itu, aku benar-benar merasa putus asa._

_Habis.. habis sudah... aku menghela nafas berat._

_Beberapa jam kemudian, aku dan Yixing duduk di gerbong dalam diam, dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat lelah, meninggalkan Bucheon._

_Ia akan kembali ke Seoul National University, aku sendiri akan kembali ke Daegu National University. Jarak antara Seoul dan Daegu sangat jauh, tentunya. Tambahan, kami duduk di gerbong yang terpisah dan tidak bisa mengobrol sama sekali._

_Aku benci sendirian di kereta. Aku bersumpah tidak akan lagi mengandalkan waktu yang tidak pasti sehingga menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku._

_Aku tidak bisa karena suatu hal aneh lalu kesempatan baikku akhirnya hilang begitu saja._

_Semakin mengingatnya, aku semakin marah, dan ingin mencekik Matahari._

_"hei, meskipun kita tidak berhasil melihat matahari terbit, perjalanan ini tetap menyenangkan, kan?"_

_Aku menengadahkan kepala dan melihat Yixing berdiri didepanku sambil mengucek matanya yang merah._

_"jangan menulis, temani aku mengobrol." ucapnya lagi_

_"...baiklah. Memangnya aku bisa apa?"_

_"hei!"_

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa hari setelah kepulanganku dari Bucheon, aku tidak bisa melupakan tentang Yixing yang mencariku di kereta untuk mengobrol. Ia tidak hanya meninggalkan tempat duduknya, tetapi juga melewati beberapa gerbong untuk mencariku. Bagi seorang laki-laki yang sangat menyukainya, perhatian samar semacam ini sangat layak untuk diperbincangkan.<em>

_Chen, Chanyeol, Sehun yang libur kelas bimbingan belajar mengajakku makan barbekyu. Kami menceritakan beberapa situasi baru, termasuk peristiwa di Bucheon._

_"_hyung_, apa yang Yixing-_noona_ katakan di Bucheon mungkin ada benarnya.." kata Chen yang sibuk memanggang daging_

_"hng? Apa maksudmu?"_

_"yang kau sukai mungkin bukan Yixing-_noona_." ucapnya lagi_

_"sial, kau sakit apa sih? Seberapa besar usahaku mengejarnya, kurasa kalian yang paling tau!" aku mendengus kesal_

_"kami sering merasa kalau yang kau sukai bukan Yixing yang ada di matamu, bukan dirinya yang asli." Chanyeol tertawa terkekeh_

_"maksudmu, aku sebenarnya menyukai 'perasaan suka terhadap Zhang Yixing', begitu?" aku menatapnya_

_"bisa saja, kan? Ketika menyukai Yixing-_jie_, kau selalu bersemangat. Akui saja lah! Mengakuinya pun tidak apa, juga tidak berarti tidak baik." Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak_

_"aku menyukai Yixing, juga menyukai diriku sendiri, jadi tentu saja itu berarti aku juga menyukai diriku ketika menyukai Yixing." sahutku sambil memasukan potongan daging ke mulut_

_Aku berkata lagi,_

_"ketika menyukai orang yang tepat, aku bisa menjadi berseri-seri. Siapa yang tidak suka perasaan berseri-seri ketika menyukai seseorang?"_

_Benar, menyukai seseorang yang tepat bisa membuatmu berseri-seri._

_Bahkan hingga enam tahun lamanya._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Waktu itu, aku bersama teman-teman seangkatanku menghabiskan musim panas dengan berenang dan berjemur. Diantara semuanya, banyak yang menceritakan pengalaman baik mereka selama berkuliah._

_Aku sendiri? Jangan tanya, deh. Aku masih sibuk menutupi kekuranganku dari Yixing _—_apalagi kalau bukan berenang dengan serius?_

_Disaat itu juga, Sehun mengatakan kalau ia telah mengikuti tes masuk jurusan seni di Sungkyungkwan University._

_Lalu, aku mempersiapkan pertandingan bela diri di kampusku._

_ Namun, yang ingin aku ceritakan sebenarnya bukan isi dari pertandingan itu._

_Singkatnya, aku kalah dengan senyuman puas._

_Dari semua pertandingan, pertandinganku jelas lebih seru! Aku terlihat sangat serius saat melawan temanku yang menjadi pemegang sabuk merah dalam bela diri (tambahan, ia juga menguasai _muaythai_.)_

_Senangnya lagi, setelah memakan kembang tahu di pasar bersama teman sekamarku, aku menemukan ID Zhang Yixing di Facebook._

_"hihi, ada waktu?" aku mengetik di _keyboard

"eng.. tugas laporan sudah hampir selesai. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"_ ia membalas tak lama kemudian_

_"bagaimana aku bisa tidur? Aku ingin menelponmu untuk memberitaukan hal yang sangat hebat!"_

"baiklah."

_Dengan semangat, aku menelpon Yixing dan memamerkan hasil dari pertandingan bela diri yang aku buat._

_Meskipun mulutku terasa sakit, tetap aku akan menceritakan semua. Tidak boleh ada detail yang terlewat!_

_Zhang Yixing adalah orang yang tipikalnya diam mendengarkan ketika orang lain bicara. Karena itu, aku terus bercerita tidak putus-putus dengan semangat._

_"sungguh! Sangat menakutkan! Di ronde kedua, aku kena tendang di perut. Sakitnya sampai membuat aku ingin muntah. Untungnya, aku segera memberikan tinjuku pada Sunggyu. Kalau tidak, aku bisa ditendang sampai jatuh keluar lapangan." Tangan dan kakiku menari-nari memeragakan_

_Yixing masih diam._

_"sebenarnya, setiap ronde hanya berlangsung semenit, tetapi rasanya seperti seratus kali lipat lebih lama dan sangat melelahkan. Pada awalnya aku berpikir aku bisa bertahan sampai sembilan ronde. Tapi kalau bisa bertahan sampai sembilan ronde mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa bicara dengan benar lagi..."_

_Yixing tetap diam._

_"kau tau apa itu trik berdiri? Itu adalah teknik menjatuhkanlawan dengan mempertahankan posisi tetap berdiri tegak. Ada yang mengatakan teknik yang paling kuat ini merupakan bagian dari seni bela diri _muaythai_. Setidaknya, aku sedikit belajar. Sial. Meskipun mengerikan, tapi aku berhasil memukul Sunggyu dari dekat. Kakinya tidak bisa menggapai untuk menendangku, tapi ia menggunakan lutut untuk menendang! Aku takut kalau tulangku akan patah begitu saja.."_

_Yixing terus diam._

_"meskipun kaki Sunggyu sangat menakutkan seperti cambuk, namun sebenarnya sangat sulit dikatakan siapa yang lebih kuat. Tinjuku juga sangat keras. Aku hanya perlu memukul wajahnya sekali, dan seratus persen ia akan jatuh ke lantai."_

_Yixing masih diam, ini benar-benar hebat._

_"kau tau _axe kick_? Aku bertanding begitu lama, tapi kali ini aku melihat ilmu yang sangat tinggi untuk pertama kalinya. Sial, ketika Sunggyu menendang, aku sudah tau itu _axe kick_, tapi aku dengan bodohnya mendongakkan kepala. Begitu saja lalu... _Buk! Buk! Buk! Buk!_ Hidungku, perutku, mulutku, dagu, seluruhnya terkena pukulan!" aku semakin semangat bercerita_

_Yixing tidak tinggal diam lagi._

"Kim Junmyeon, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?!"_ teriaknya. Suaranya dipenuhi oleh emosi yang tak dapat kuterima_

_"...apa maksudmu?"_

"kau mengadakan pertandingan aneh apa? Pertandingan semacam ini memang ada manfaatnya?"_ Yixing terdengar sangat marah_

_"tentu saja sangat bermanfaat. Pertandingan bela diri! Apa kau tidak merasa itu keren? Antara dua orang laki-laki..." aku berusaha menjelaskan, namun masalah sepertinya menjadi lebih rumit._

"tapi bertarung? Kim Junmyeon, kau mengadakan pertandingan ini hanya untuk mendapat luka, menurutku pertandingan ini tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali. Kenapa kau sangat kekanak-kanakan?"_ Yixing semakin lama semakin marah._

_"kekanak-kanakan?" aku tidak bisa menerimanya_

"sangat kekanak-kanakan! Katakan padaku, dalam pertandingan aneh ini, selain mendapat luka dari orang lain, apa yang bisa kau pelajari?"_ ia sangat marah padaku_

_"apa masih harus belajar? Memangnya kalau melakukan apapun, semuanya harus dalam rangka belajar?" mendadak suasana menjadi sedih_

"paling tidak, kau belajar kalau mengadakan pertandingan semacam ini kau bisa terluka, dan luka ini seharusnya tidak ada. Kau sangat kekanak-kanakan. Dan aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau kau pantas mendapatkan luka-luka itu."_ Yixing tampak benar-benar tidak bisa menerima hal semacam ini._

_Namun, emosiku semakin lama semakin menumpuk._

_Aku tidak ingin menerimanya begitu saja, aku tidak mau mengalah._

_"kekanak-kanakan? Apa kau tau kalau menurutku pertandingan bela diri kali ini adalah pengalaman luar biasa? Kau bisa tidak sekali ini saja ikut bahagia denganku?" kemarahanku pun mulai keluar_

_Di telepon, sepertinya Yixing sangat terkejut._

_"tidak peduli pertandingan bela diri atau sekedar bertarung, kenapa pertandingan taekwondo, pertandingan judo dianggap serius, tapi pertandingan yang kulakukan dianggap sangat kekanak-kanakan? Jelas pertandinganku lebih hebat! Di pertandingan seperti ini, bukankah memerlukan keberanian yang sangat besar?" amarahku semakin memuncak_

"selanjutnya, apa kau berniat mengadakan pertandingan seperti ini lagi?"_ Yixing bertanya dengan dinginnya_

_"kenapa tidak? Tentu harus ada yang kedua!" aku marah sampai seluruh tubuhku gemetar_

"kekanak-kanakan."_ ucapnya masih marah_

_"mengapa kau tidak menyukai hal yang penting bagiku? Ini sangat penting. Kau adalah orang yang paling mengerti aku, apa kau tidak bisa mengerti hal ini?" aku menarik nafas dalam_

"apa hal yang penting bagimu adalah melukai dirimu sendiri?"_ ia berkata dengan dingin_

_"aku tidak bisa terima..." aku sudah tidak sanggup marah lagi_

_"sepertinya, aku tidak bisa terus mengejarmu lagi. Zhang Yixing, aku tidak bisa terus mengejarmu lagi. Hatiku sulit untuk menerimanya, sangat sulit."_

_Di tengah kesedihan ini, aku membuat keputusan yang sangat berat dalam hidupku._

_Yixing pun tidak diam saja. Dengan cepat, ia menjawabku,_

"kalau begitu, jangan mengejarku lagi!"

_Kami pun mengakhiri percakapan menyedihkan ini._

_Aku kembali ke depan monitor, lalu menulis surat perpisahan yang panjang untuk Yixing._

_Selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal._

_Enam tahun sudah aku menyukai seorang Zhang Yixing. Ini tahun keenamku._

_Setahun di SMP, tiga tahun di SMA, dua tahun selama kuliah. Rasa sukaku pada gadis itu membuatku menjalani setiap hari dengan penuh semangat._

_Kami pun kembali ke jalan hidup masing-masing, jalan yang berbeda._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku mendapat pacar. Begitupun dengan Yixing._

_Namun, cerita di antara kami belum berakhir._

_Enam tahun menyukai membuat kami memiliki hubungan yang dalam._

_Mungkin tidak sedekat pasangan, tetapi lebih dekat dari seorang teman._

_Itu adalah belenggu._

* * *

><p><em>Kehidupan seseorang selalu lebih aneh jika dibandingkan dengan novel fiksi. Begitu pula hubunganku dengan Seulgi, gadis yang seakan menjadi pengalih perhatianku dari Yixing. Setelah beberapa bulan, Yixing yang pernah memberitahuku kalau ia sudah punya pacar, tiba-tiba memutuskannya.<em>

_"sepertinya terlalu cepat.. Mengapa kalian bisa putus?" aku terkejut, tetapi hatiku merasa senang_

"hei, kenapa pura-pura terkejut seperti itu? Setelah mendengarnya, kau bahkan sedikitpun tidak merasa kaget."_ Yixing pun tidak terdengar sedih_

_"kau tidak memilihku, tetapi memilih dia. Seharusnya dia adalah orang yang lebih baik dariku. Sejujurnya, aku merasa diriku ini lumayan saja, bukankah jelas-jelas ia lebih baik? Kenapa bisa putus dari orang seperti ini?" aku agak tidak mengerti_

"bukankah saat berpacaran dengan seseorang, soal baik dan buruknya itu tidak terlalu penting, kan? Yang paling berpengaruh tetaplah perasaan..."

"sebenarnya, sudah lama aku terus berfikir kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku..."_ lanjutnya lagi dengan nada pelan_

_"apa aku terlihat seperti berpura-pura?" aku tertawa_

"walaupun kau berpura-pura seperti seorang teman biasa pada umumnya, aku masih bisa merasakan perasaanmu padaku... Bukan, lebih tepat dikatakan 'berarti'."

_Yixing melafalkan setiap kata dengan tegas,_

"bagiku, kau sangatlah berarti."

_"..."_

"membuatku merasa sangat bahagia."

_Berbagai emosi yang dalam membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Nafasku terhenti._

_"tidak pernah membenciku?" aku mengambil nafas panjang_

"...bagaimana bisa? Aku sangat menyukai saat kau menyukaiku."_ Ia mengatakannya dengan hati-hati_

_Keheningan menguasai percakapan kami._

_Sangat lama._

_"kau masih belum mengatakan alasanmu putus, ya? Apa ia tidak baik terhadapmu? Atau, kau menyukai laki-laki lain?" aku berpura-pura terdengar santai_

"bukan.. aku hanya merasa ia tidak cukup menyukaiku."

_Di telepon, Yixing menghembuskan nafas berat,_

"sebenarnya, aku juga tau kalau diriku yang seperti ini juga tidak baik, tapi aku juga tidak bisa tidak meminta putus. Pernah mengalami bagaimana rasanya disukai olehmu, aku merasa bagaimanapun orang lain menyukaiku, tetap tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu.."

_Aku terkejut mendengarnya._

"ternyata, disukai olehmu membuatku sangat senang. Dulu aku berfikir memang sudah seharusnya begitu."

_Yixing berkata lagi dengan sedih,_

"...sepertinya, ini sudah menjadi karmaku."

_"kalau kau mengatakan itu beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku tidak akan tau seberapa senangnya diriku." Suaraku terdengar lemah_

"ternyata kau tidak senang, ya, aku memberitahukannya sekarang?" _Yixing mulai tertawa_

_Aku tertawa pahit,_

_"sangat, sangat senang."_

_"aku juga menyukai aku yang menyukaimu di tahun-tahun itu. Aku yang waktu itu, bersinar hampir setiap saat." lanjutku perlahan_

_"_terima kasih.._" ujarnya._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Setelah kabar mengejutkan mengenai hubungan Yixing, terjadi gempa bumi pada malam sebelum _Mid-Autumn Festival.

_Saat itu, aku sedang berbaring sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba, seluruh kamar berguncang. Seluruh asrama bergoyang seperti sepotong tahu, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti._

_Terdengar juga bunyi retakkan dari tembok._

_"Gempanya sangat menakutkan!" aku duduk, kemudian melihat kearah Namjoon yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tempat tidurnya._

_"Sial! Cepat keluar!" Namjoon berteriak, lalu segera turun dari tempat tidurnya_

_"ide bagus!" ujar Sungyeol, setengah bingung, ia juga memperhatikan reaksi kami._

_"Suho, kau masih disitu juga? Kita ini di lantai tiga, tau!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggilku_

_Kami berempat segera lari keluar kamar. Terlihat, semua orang seasrama lari keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Semuanya turun, menuju ke lapangan di luar asrama._

_Ketika kami tiba, lapangan sudah dipenuhi oleh seluruh penghuni asrama yang ketakutan. Semuanya berdiskusi mengapa gempa kali ini sangat kuat dan lama. Kami mulai menebak sumber gempa, dan berfikir apakah besok kuliah diliburkan._

_Banyak orang yang hanyut dalam diskusi itu sampai ada yang mengabarkan kalau sumber gempa ini berasal dari dekat Seoul. Suasana lalu berubah menjadi panik. Kami mulai menelpon keluarga masing-masing untuk menanyakan keadaan mereka._

_Aku menggenggam ponsel dengan gelisah, terus menekan nomor-nomor penting, dan berulang kali mencoba menelpon keluarga, Seulgi, dan Yixing. Namun, yang terdengar hanyalah nada sibuk._

_Sangat sulit untuk menghubungi keluarga dan pacarku. Setelah tau kalau mereka baik-baik saja, aku terus mencoba untuk menghubungi Yixing. Semakin lama, rumor tentang gempa semakin banyak. Namun, tak ada satupun yang melenceng dari Seoul. Hatiku semakin lama semakin gelisah._

_Makin banyak orang yang menghubungi keluarganya, dan terjadilah gangguan sinyal._

_"Suho, mau tidak pindah ke tempat lain untuk menelpon?" Kyuhyun mengguncangkan ponselnya_

_Ia lalu menjelaskan,_

_"disini terlalu banyak orang, susah mendapatkan sinyal. Kita naik sepeda keluar saja, cari tempat yang sepi untuk menelpon."_

_"apakah bisa?" tanyaku ragu. Meskipun demikian, aku langsung berlari ke arah parkiran sepeda._

_"mana aku tau!" jawabnya sedikit gusar_

_Kami berempat bersepeda, meninggalkan lingkungan asrama lalu pergi ke daerah yang kurang ramai penduduknya. Pada saat itu, semua orang dengan baju tidurnya keluar dan mengobrol juga. Sepertinya, disini listriknya mati, karena sepanjang jalan tidak ada penerangan._

_Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya aku bisa menelpon Yixing._

_"...kau baik-baik saja kan?" aku masih mengkhawatirkannya_

"hanya sedikit luka di lengan dan kaki, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi jujur saja, gempa barusan sangat menakutkan."_ jawab Yixing masih ketakutan_

_"benar begitu? Tapi, mendengar kau mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, jujur aku merasa lega... Aku dengar dari temanku yang tinggal di Seoul, hotel dekat rumahnya roboh. Tapi, yang penting kau tidak masuk rumah sakit." Aku memarkirkan sepedaku di pinggir jalan_

"kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau ada di asrama kampus?"

_"tidak.. Kejadian menakutkan barusan membuat satu gedung tidak bisa mendapat sinyal."_

"kau sangat baik. Sampai saat ini masih mengkhawatirkanku. Aku benar-benar terharu."_ ujarnya pelan_

_"yeah, kau adalah perempuan yang kukejar selama enam tahun. Jika kau menghilang, dengan siapa aku mengenang cerita kita nanti?" aku bergumam, sengaja menahan emosiku_

_Sangat sulit untuk menghubunginya, sehingga aku tidak rela mengakhiri percakapan ini begitu saja._

_Karena kenangan akan diriku yang menyukai Yixing sudah sangat lama, Seulgi pasti akan cemburu. Agar tidak bertengkar dengannya, aku membatasi hubunganku dengan Yixing sehingga semakin lama kami semakin menjauh. Topik obrolan kami pun jadi sangat terbatas. Bahkan, dua atau tiga bulan sekali baru saling menelpon._

_Namun, aku jadi semakin menghargai waktu mengobrol kami. Seperti saat ini._

_Malam itu, kami kembali seperti dulu karena gempa besar tadi. Kami berbicara berbagai macam hal. Berbagai macam kenangan yang kembali kami ceritakan terasa seperti banjir yang tak terbendung._

_Yixing tidak rela untuk mengakhiri telepon. Aku pun tidak keberatan ditiup angin sepanjang malam._

_"ingat tidak ketika kita membicarakan nilai ujian masuk universitas malam itu, kau bertanya padaku apakah aku ingin mendengarkan jawabanmu?" tanyaku_

"tentu saja ingat, aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi kau yang tidak ingin mendengarnya."_ ujarnya sombong_

_"saat itu, aku tidak memiliki keberanian. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda.. aku ingin mendengarkannya."_

"kau sudah kehilangan kesempatan baik, Junmyeon."

_Aku tersenyum._

"saat itu, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tak ingin mendengar aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu dan ingin bersamamu. Kau memintaku untuk tidak mengatakannya, jadi aku sendiri juga tidak mengatakannya."

_"..." Senyumku berubah menjadi senyuman pahit._

"Kim Junmyeon, kau selalu terlalu percaya diri, selalu mengatakan kau bisa mendapatkanku. Tetapi ketika harus mendengarkan jawabanku, kau menjadi seorang pengecut."_ Yixing menertawakanku_

_"karena saat itu aku terlalu menyukaimu, kalau jawabanmu adalah menolakku, aku tidak tau bagaimana harus menghadapimu.. juga menghadapi diriku sendiri." ujarku jujur_

"tapi aku juga bersalah padamu."

_"hah? Zhang Yixing yang tangguh bisa bersalah?"_

"tangguh apanya!"_ Yixing menertawakan dirinya sendiri_

"aku sering mendengar orang mengatakan bahwa bagian cinta yang paling indah adalah ketika sedang berada di masa keambiguan. Namun setelah berpacaran, banyak perasaan yang akan hilang. Saat itu, aku berfikir, kalau kau tidak mau mendengar jawabanku, maka biarkan saja kau mengejarku sedikit lebih lama lagi. Kalau tidak begitu, setelah kau mendapatkanku, kau akan menjadi malas. Bukankah aku akan sangat sial? Jadi, aku pun menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan jawabannya."

_"sial, tau begitu dari awal aku akan mendengar jawabannya."_

_Aku tak henti-hentinya merasakan kepahitan,_

_"jadi, kita berkali-kali merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta di masa keambiguan, tapi pada akhirnya tidak sampai menikmati hasilnya. Sial, kau ternyata juga patut disalahkan."_

"masih berani bicara.. siapa yang pernah bilang ingin menikahiku, ternyata membatalkannya, dan bahkan meneriakkan kata menyerah, lalu beberapa hari kemudian mengejar perempuan lain. Sepertinya, perasaan sukanya padaku hanya omong kosong!"_ ejeknya_

_"hah? Siapa yang tiba-tiba memberi kabar sudah punya pacar. Mengataiku kekanak-kanakan, padahal sendirinya juga tidak lebih baik!" aku balas mengejeknya_

_Kami tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak berhenti._

_Tiba-tiba, ponselku berbunyi menandakan baterainya hampir habis._

_"bateraiku sudah mau habis."_

"terima kasih, malam ini kau masih ingat untuk menelponku dan mengkhawatirkanku."

_"ng.. aku baru mau berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memberitahukan jawabanmu waktu itu. Jujur, sekarang aku lega."_

_Aku melihat sinar merah matahari yang mulai menyeruak terbit di atas langit kota, kemudian berkata,_

_"cintaku ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hal ini sangat penting bagiku.."_

"perkataanmu sangat menyentuh, mungkin suatu saat kau benar-benar akan menjadi seorang penulis."

_"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."_

"tunggu..."_ panggilnya buru-buru_

_"hn?"_

"sebelum ponselmu mati, aku ingin kau mendengar beberapa hal, yang bisa membuatmu menyombongkan diri dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

_"aku mendengarkanmu."_

"sejak kau memiliki pacar, aku menyangka kau masih menyukaiku. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan putus dengannya. Namun setelah menunggu dan menunggu, kau terlihat baik-baik saja, sehingga membuatku cemburu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.."

_Ada apa ini? Aku langsung merasa terharu._

_"mau bagaimana lagi, aku orang yang seperti ini. Sekali sudah suka, aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk mendapatkannya.." jelasku_

"ya.. aku menyukai dirimu yang seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya, April Mop tahun ini, tadinya aku ingin menelponmu. Aku ingin bertanya apa kau ingin menjadi pacarku."_ Nada suara Yixing terdengar ringan, seperti tidak ada penyesalan_

_"bohong!" aku berseru kaget_

"benar. Kalau kau menjawab tidak mau, aku akan mengatakan 'April Mop!', tapi kalau kau menjawab ya, kita pasti sudah berpacaran.."_ Yixing berkata jujur_

_Seluruh tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak._

_"satu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan ternyata bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Zhang Yixing, ya?" aku sama sekali tidak menyangka_

"ya, jadi bisa membuatmu bangga kan, Junmyeon?"_ candanya_

_Selama beberapa saat, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Hatiku dipenuhi rasa terima kasih._

_Meskipun aku tidak memberinya jawaban akan cinta yang diharapkannya, tetapi perempuan yang sangat kusukai ini tidak pernah mendendam. Selamanya, ia selalu menempati tempat spesial di hatiku._

_Aku berharap dengan tulus,_

_"mungkin di dunia paralel yang lain, kita bisa bersama."_

"...aku sangat iri dengan mereka."_ ujar Yixing setuju_

_Suara Yixing hilang karena baterai ponselku habis._

_Aku tidak segera menjalankan sepeda, tapi malah kembali mengingat setiap kalimat dalam percakapan tadi, membayangkan dirinya yang sudah lama tidak kutemui, membayangkan ekspresi di wajahnya. Aku sangat ingin melihat Yixing, melihatnya mengucapkan kata-kata tadi dengan mulutnya sendiri._

_Angin malam bertiup, menyentuh seluruh tubuhku, dan perlahan menghilang._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sekejap, aku kehilangan kata-kata yang ingin aku ketik.

Perlahan, lagu-lagu ini seakan membawaku kembali ke masa-masa _itu_.

Walaupun sebelumnya aku ingin memarahinya, tetapi...

_Apple of my Eye, terima kasih untuk semuanya._

_Terima kasih sudah membuatku menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik._

_Terima kasih sudah membuatku bersinar di tahun-tahun itu._

_Terima kasih sudah membuatku mengerti apa arti hidup._

_Dan terima kasih_, _sudah masuk ke dalam kehidupanku._

Kehangatan yang meluap.

Aku yang sudah berumur 27 tahun, hatiku menjadi berdebar sama seperti guncangan gempa waktu itu.

Diam-diam, aku membuat sebuah rencana lagi.

_Jika Yixing pernah menyukaiku karena sifat kekanak-kanakanku, maka aku akan menjadikannya milikku dengan sifat kekanak-kanakanku juga!_

Simpel, namun cukup efektif.

Setelah yakin dengan rencanaku, aku segera menyuruh Yixing untuk datang ke pameran buku.

.

.

.

Aku yang sedang membaca beberapa karya dari penulis lain, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Yixing.

"Penulis Kim!" sapanya seraya melambaikan tangan kearahku

"tuh, hyung. Pacarmu datang~" Jongin yang berdiri disebelahku menyenggol lengan kiriku

"apanya yang pacar." Aku berusaha mengelak

_Ya, kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Tapi kupastikan ia akan jadi pacarku, atau calon mempelai wanita, mungkin?_ Pikirku

Aku segera menghampiri Yixing, dan mengajaknya berkeliling Hongdae.

Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, seperti biasa aku tidak tau harus membahas apa. Sama dengan Yixing, ia masih terlihat canggung.

"ini untukmu." Aku memberikan sekotak susu yang kubeli di _minimarket_ terdekat

"etto? Terima kasih.." Yixing menerimanya dengan senang hati

_Sama seperti waktu itu._

Kami berdua berkeliling, mendatangi setiap kios makanan, dan membelinya.

"Junmyeon.." Yixing yang asik menikmati _odeng_ bertanya padaku

"apa?" aku menoleh kearahnya

"kau tidak menyadari sesuatu yang aneh?"

Aku menatap sekeliling.

"hanya beberapa pandangan yang diarahkan kepada kita. Memangnya kenapa?" aku meneguk sisa minuman dari kaleng

"tidakkah kau berpikir, kita seperti sedang berpacaran?" Yixing terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman

"ya, ya aku tau. Atau, kau ingin segera jalan-jalan ke tempat lain? Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"hei!"

"apa?"

"kau ingin mengajakku ke SMA kita dulu, kan?"

"iya, ada apa?"

"kau tidak bilang kita harus naik motor! Dasar kekanak-kanakan!" Yixing berteriak

"haha. Ini sama seperti dulu, kan? Waktu aku memboncengmu di Bucheon!" sahutku sedikit terkekeh

"pelankan kecepatannya!" ia setengah berbisik

"kalau takut, kenapa tidak memelukku?" aku bercanda

"yang benar saja!" Yixing tertawa

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku memberhentikan motorku di depan SMA.

Terlihat Yixing yang menatap sekolah lamanya, begitupun denganku.

Sedikit mengecewakan, karena gerbangnya ditutup.

"Meskipun tidak bisa masuk, tetapi kau bisa mengingat semua kenangan disini, kan?"

Yixing mengangguk.

Perlahan, keheningan seakan menyatu dengan hembusan angin sore yang menerpa dedaunan, juga suara deru motor yang melintas.

Aku sangat merindukan keheningan semacam ini.

Seperti saat dimana kami selalu belajar sampai larut malam di gedung SMP.

"Yixing.. kau pernah bilang aku kehilangan kesempatan baik, kan?" aku menatap kearahnya

Yang kupanggil hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kali ini.. aku berencana mengembalikan kesempatan baik itu. Seokjin bilang, kalau aku selalu mementingkan hal yang tidak penting, maka kesempatan akan hilang. Jadi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan saat ini."

"?"

_"aku ingin menikahimu. Aku pasti bisa menikahimu, seratus persen pasti menikahimu." _Aku mengatakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya

Hening sejenak.

"kau ingin tau jawabannya?" Yixing menoleh kearahku

Aku mengangguk.

"dulu aku pernah bilang, kalau aku ingin memacarimu dengan memanfaatkan hari April Mop. Jika aku berkata tidak, apa kau akan berteriak 'April Mop!'?"

"tidak akan."

_"so.. i will say yes, Junmyeon."_

"kau serius?" aku mendadak gugup

"aku bukan orang yang kekanak-kanakan sepertimu." Yixing tertawa

Lalu, aku berteriak.

Teriakan yang membuat Yixing menutup telinganya.

"Ibu! Dia akan menikahiku! Dia akan menikahiku!" aku terus berteriak sampai Yixing memarahiku, namun aku tidak peduli dan meninju-ninju jok motor

"...entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa menolak orang sepertimu." gumamnya seraya menepuk dahi.

Setelah mengantarkannya pulang, pikiranku sempat melayang ke beberapa tahun lalu,

_Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang nilai-nilainya jelek, juga suka membuat keributan. Oleh gurunya, ia diserahkan untuk diawasi seorang anak perempuan yang anggun..._

**end.**

* * *

><p><em>repost<em> jadi _crossover_. Toh sebagian besar memang disesuaikan dengan novelnya.

Dimasukkan lagi ke screenplays, ya karena sebagian besar readers memang lebih suka menetap di fandom itu~

Meskipun gak wajib, boleh review/fav ulang? Saya bakal senyum-senyum sendiri kalau baca review dari kalian, hehe. /grins/


End file.
